Snape's Revenge
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 1: Headmaster Snape

Severus Snape, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Slytherin House, was now Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew that returning to Hogwarts, the place that he was forced to kill Dumbledore, wasn't going to go over well with people that he had considered friends but Snape was willing to give the position a go. The first thing that he did was owl a friend of his, the only one that believed in what he had done, to tackle the situation of the Muggleborn students.

Voldemort had made it very clear that Muggleborn students were heading to Azkaban for 'stealing magic,' away from Pureblood witches and wizards. Everyone knew that was a load of horse manure as there had been Muggleborns for years, nearly a century, and that stealing magic at birth was impossible. He told his friend in the letter that they had three weeks before term started to gather all the Muggleborn students as well as adults and have them all massively flooed to America. The Salem school had agreed to watch over them until the war was over.

Another problem that he had was with the Carrows. Voldemort had made them the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies Professors. Severus already knew who would make good Professors and it might bring him as well as his wife back in their good graces if he gave them jobs. He didn't see Tonks having much of a carrier as an Auror with Voldemort as the Minister of Magic. The owl flew off and Severus started his plan to poison the Carrows and get the Lupin's in their position.

The poison would take a week to take hold and while that happened he would be sending a letter to Remus and his wife, asking for them to take the posts of Defense Against the Dark Arts (Remus) and Muggle Studies Professor (Tonks). He made sure that his supplies were stocked with the ingredients for the Wolfbane Potion, an order to Madam Pomfrey to make sure that Tonks got good care, and getting his stuff packed for the journey back to Hogwarts. He also wanted the entire Order to be guarding the castle so that no Death Eaters could pass.

The Carrows arrived a week before term was to start, the day after Snape had gotten the letter from his friend telling him that he was starting on the plan, and he gave them both goblets of wine.

"To the destruction of Hogwarts," Snape told them and he watched the Carrows drink.

They then talked about what they would be teaching the students and Snape told them that he would stay out of their way while they did it. When they left Snape grinned. The plan had worked perfectly. On September 1st Snape packed everything that he needed. His typewriter, since he was doing a book on Potions, plenty of ink, quill, and parchment, a large sack, a large tub, a cushion for his new residence that would be taking over where Fawks use to be, several boxes of food, a tape player that he had enchanted to work at Hogwarts, several used books, and tape to go into the player.

He packed these all up in the only thing that he could use for such a long trip, a car that Mr. Weasley had enchanted to work. Once packed and ready to go he looked for his two new residences that would make noise, scream at the top of their lungs, and make the Headmaster's office look divine. The residences were two very sleek and very nosy Siamese cats, Koko and Yum Yum. He had gotten the idea for their names from his favorite series of mysteries, the Cat Who, and he had to admit that they fitted them perfectly, and the idea to buy the cats from a Muggleborn Wizard that had connected him with his mother, a charming woman who bred the cats herself.

He had bought them two years ago, as kittens, and loved them to pieces. If anyone harmed them he would really murder them. Like their namesake they didn't believe in eating anything that was labeled 'cat food,' nor did they like kitty treats that cost less then two dollars a piece. However his now new position as Headmaster would enable him to insure that they had all the fancy things in life. He went looking for them and found them under his bed. He drew them out, placed them in a very airy cage, and placed them in the backseat.

"All aboard for your new home," Snape told his cats and they set off.

The journey from Spinner End to Hogwarts was what you wouldn't call uneventful. The cats complained about any speed exceeding fifty-five and Snape talked about the cows, the farms, and anything else that he thought they wanted to hear. Soon, every soon, the muggle world disappeared and they entered the village of Hogsmead.

"That's the Three Broomsticks," Snape told the cats. "If your good cats I'll have Madam Rosmerta make you a treat."

"YOW!" came response from the back and Snape knew that Koko agreed.

He pulled up to the side of the castle and got out. He tapped his wand twice and the back opened. He took everything out and noticed at once that no one was around. He knew they were all probably hiding from him. Signing he took the cats out and placed them on the ground. He then closed the door and picked them up.

"Well it looks like the staff is hiding," he told Koko and Yum Yum. "But I know the way."

He then locked the car up with a wave of his wand and man and cats headed inside.

When they stepped inside Snape poked his head into the Great Hall. He was doing this for the cats benefit.

"This it the Great Hall," Snape said. "This is where children come and eat as well as watching the other students get sorted. You're not coming down here because you'll make a comment and get Filch very angry with you."

Koko gave Snape a look that told him that he understood everything that he was saying, which Snape had a feeling he could.

"Now lets find the staff and I'll introduce you both to them," Snape said.

He went down to Slughorn's office, mostly to tell him that Lupin might be coming as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that Snape, himself, would be brewing the Wolfbane Potion. However when he opened Slughorn's office he wasn't there. So Snape made it a learning experience for the cats.

'This is Professor Slughorns office, no cats allowed," Snape told him. "Your hair will turn green and then pink. And I'm not having you start looking like Remus's wife though she's a good woman."

He then closed the door and headed upstairs.

He went looking for Professor McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, but she wasn't in her office. Once again a warning to the cats to not go in, though he added, "She'll like you, though she doesn't like me."

"YOW!" Koko replied, as saying "Who wouldn't like you?"

He went to Professor Flitwick's office and he found no Flitwick and of course he was sure that there was no Sprout. Snape was now starting to get worried. Did everyone decide not to return to Hogwarts? Sighing he decided to try one last spot, the staff room. He walked down the hall, the cat's eager to get out, and pressed his ear to the door. There were voices and Snape breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now you behave," Snape told them. "Don't act like normal cats, act like regal royalty and they'll love you both."

He then a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside was the entire Order of the Phoenix as well as the remaining staff. They were all glaring at him and he saw McGonagall itching for her wand. Snape closed the door and at once deposited the cat's cage on the floor.

"Mr. Filch I want you to take my darlings up to the Headmaster's office," Snape told Filch. "And don't you dare let them out or I'll get Fang on Mrs. Norris."

"Fine," Filch muttered and grabbed the cage, jerking it.

Koko didn't like this and Yum Yum scratched him. He cursed and Snape crossed his arms.

"Don't you know how to handle a cat cage?" he asked, "Their gentle creatures that deserve respect. You don't just yank that cage holding Siamese cats. That's showing absolute disrespect."

Filch muttered something again but gently led the cats out.

"Good," Snape said and then left. "Where are my Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies Professors?"

"Dead," McGonagall snapped.

"Oh that means that I don't have two Professors, how really sad," Snape said, not sounding sad at all. "Okay, Remus you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Tonks your Muggle Studies."

"What!" Tonks snapped.

"Don't you want to be Muggle Studies Professor?" Snape asked. "Your father is Muggleborn and you've grown up around Muggles? So how is he now?"

"Gone, away from you and Voldemort," Tonks snapped.

"Are all the Muggleborns gone?" Snape asked her.

"And why should you care?" Tonks asked. "I bet your all-.'

"Then Peter got them to safety, good," Snape said, cutting Tonks off.

"Wait a minute; did you get them all to safety?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I had Peter round them up and massively take them to America," Snape told him. "Now I believe that you were very popular with the students. I'm making you the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers because you know your remedies."

"Um, thanks," Remus said.

"Now, about my office," Snape said. "Dumbledore's things are breakable around a cat. So I'm thinking of putting Dumbledore's things in storage until all of this is said and done. You, Minerva, will continue as Deputy Headmistress. Now is there any orders that are coming in?"

"Just some Unicorn Blood that Slughorn's wants to try out?" McGonagall said.

"And forty strange creatures for the Dark Arts class," Tonks muttered.

"Remus, make sure that the students learn the spell to get rid of them," Snape told him. "I'm not having forty strange creatures running around and scaring the cats. And this is Defense Against the Dark Arts not Dark Arts. I won't have the blasted stuff taught here."

"Of course," Remus said.

"Tonks, I've had Madam Pomfrey informed of your 'condition,' and she'll have everything ready for whatever happens. At least that's what I'm hoping for."

"Thanks," Tonks said.

"Minerva, make sure that fake ear is sent to Fred with a note saying that I'm sorry for cutting it off," Snape told her. "I wouldn't do that to my own cats and I most certainly didn't intend to do that to a human being. Also Tonks, I have my car outside. You can use that for the third years that are going to cover cars in their first lesson. Now I want the wards to be strengthened and that blasted vanishing cabinet removed. I'm not having another link to the outside world connected here."

"We'll have Filch removed it at once," McGonagall said.

"Good now I need to get my things in," Snape told them. "I hope Filch hasn't let the cats out."


	2. Moving In

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks, I thought the first chapter was funny.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that your liking this story.

To omega13a: Yes, Severus will explain everything and he's starting with Minerva.

To Bergere: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Moving In

Snape unloaded the rest of his things and took them to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived he saw that his cats were still in their cage, looking eager to get out. He checked to make sure that nothing could tempt two determined cats and then finally let them out. Koko sniffed around once he had slowly gotten out and then he raced around, Snape watching as he managed to keep from hurting himself, which never failed to amaze him. He then leaped to the top of the tallest shelf, which was near the door, and waited for anyone to come in that he didn't know.

"Be a good little watch cat," Snape told him, wondering what students would do when they saw the visitor that seemed to think that everyone was untrustworthy.

Meanwhile Yum Yum was busy poking her paw at the painting of Sirius Black's ancestor, the one that had only called out for Sirius to make sure the man was dead. The subject didn't like her there and made it known.

"Can you keep this blasted monster away from me," he said.

"No, I think I like you being teased," Snape told him, giving him a huge smile while Yum Yum gave Sirius ancestor a good hiss.

He then filled the cat's commode with litter and at once the two cats appeared. He showed them were it was and then Koko and Yum Yum returned to whatever they were doing.

"Welcome back, Severus," said the painting of Dumbledore. "I hope that your trip was well."

"It was pleasant," Snape told him. "However I couldn't find the staff."

"They all decided to hide from you but I'm glad you found them," Dumbledore said. "And I see that you've brought your family."

"The only ones that don't mind whatever I've done," Snape told him.

"Well get ready for a challenging job," Dumbledore told him, "In more ways then one."

Snape had a feeling that he would be right.

That night Snape watched the first-years, everyone of them half-blood or pureblood, being sorted. Once the last one, a girl who had the last name of Willow, was sorted into Ravenclaw Snape stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Snape told the student body. "I have two teachers to add to our ranks. First: Professor Remus Lupin has consented to return as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Those that had Professor Lupin before cheered as he stood up. When the clapping ended Snape continued.

"And his wife, Dora Lupin, has joined us as Muggle Studies Professor," he added.

Several people clapped and he hoped that they liked Dora.

"Filch has asked me to remind people that joke items from Weasley Wizard Weezes have been banned, along with several other items, no magic is to be done in the corridor between classes and if anyone has any problems you can talk to your Head of House especially in these dark times."

He then sat down and the feast started.

The next morning an owl delivered a letter from Voldemort. It read as following:

Severus,

I'm most upset at the death of the Carrow twins. I've also heard that you hired Lupin and his rotten half-blood wife. Meeting is next week and I expect an honest answer.

Voldemort

"Rotten half-blood himself," Snape had said.

Another owl delivered a letter and this one was a tad friendlier.

Severus,

The students just love that Lupin is back, though I must report that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are showing up to see if Lupin and his wife are dead. I'll keep them out of your way.

Professor McGonagall

"I think I'm going to let Potter and his friends visit me," Snape told the cats, who were sunning themselves after a can of salmon was fed to them. "At least if Potter tries to kill me you can stop him."

Koko gave him a searching look and then jumped to his usual place and Yum Yum went back to teasing Sirius ancestor. Snape wrote back to McGonagall, telling her to allow Potter and his friends to come up and telling her the password.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you nuts, Severus?" McGonagall asked him. "Potter will kill you."

When McGonagall had arrived Koko gave her a scare when she opened the door and then sniffed her. He gave her his personal seal of approval by way of a swish of his tail and she sat down.

"I'm not being nuts, Minerva," Snape told her. "I just want to show Potter that the Headmaster's office is still open to anyone."

"Minerva, it's a good idea," Dumbledore said. "Severus can give Harry a message and then administer the potion that he has brewed during the summer."

"What potion?" McGonagall asked him.

"The potion will rid Potter of his soul fragment," Snape told her. "I got rid of the Carrows because I didn't want Potter to be put in danger."

"And we don't need that," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded in agreement.

Sure enough Potter and his friends did come, the next morning, and Potter stormed into the Headmaster's office, Hermione letting out a horrible scream when she saw Koko.

"How dare you come into Dumbledore's office," he told Snape, his wand out. "So have you killed Remus and his wife?"

"No, I haven't," Snape said. "In-fact I think that the Muggle Studies class is looking at the car that I brought."

"Oh like a Death Eater like you would need a car," Harry said.

"Potter, Mr. Weasley got me a car and enchanted it so that it would work," Snape told him. "Now could you lower your wand before you upset my cats."

"YOW!" Koko said in agreement.

"I bet he poisons them," he heard Weasley muttering to Granger.

"I most certainly don't," Snape told Weasley. "I love them."

"Like you could-."

"That's quite enough, Mr. Weasley," said the painting of Dumbledore just as McGonagall walked in.

"Ah I see that Mr. Potter hasn't murdered you, Severus," McGonagall said.

"That would be correct, Minerva," Snape told her.

"Professor, why are you being friendly with Snape?" Granger asked, looking at her Head of House with worry.

"That's Professor Snape, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "And he's a Headmaster here and so I give him respect."

Potter glared at Snape but he got up and walked over to a table. He pulled a small vial out and walked over to Potter.

"I want you to drink this, Mr. Potter," Snape told him.

"Like hell I will," Potter said.

"Mr. Potter, this is a soul fragment destroying potion," McGonagall told him. "It will remove You-know-who's soul from you."

"Which is the only reason why you have a connection to his thoughts," Dumbledore told Potter. "Take it and you'll be free of him."

Potter took it and drank it in one gulp. He shuttered and then started to scream. Koko and Yum Yum didn't like this sound and started making some of their own. Finally the fragment vanished and Potter gasped for breath.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Snape asked him.

Potter nodded and McGonagall and Granger helped him up.

"Place him in the chair and I'll have Madam Pomfrey check him out," Snape told them.

Slowly Potter was placed in a chair and Yum Yum, seeing that the noise was over, jumped on Potter's lap, turned three times, and then settled down.

"Now it's time for the end to begin," Snape said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Wow! So many reviews for this little story. Thanks everyone.


	3. Explaining to Minerva

Title: Snape's Revenge

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you like Koko and Yum Yum.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and you'll get more story.

To eternal vampire: Thanks for your review and I love the series myself. Naturally this will be a mystery and there will be a lot of laughs.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you love my story.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Voldemort is Dead: Thanks, I'm glad that you like this Snape. Also Snape has special plans for Weasley. Oh and I do like cats and I'm stuck using the computers proofreading. It sometimes is hard being limited.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and I love a friendly Snape.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Explaining to Minerva

Madam Pomfrey walked in five minutes after Potter had taken his potion. She checked him out, waving her wand and muttering spells under her breath.

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Granger asked her.

"He'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey told her and then left.

"How long will he be out?" McGonagall asked Snape.

"For a few hours," Snape answered. "I'm sure that Yum Yum will take good care of him. We need to have a talk?"

McGonagall nodded and ushered Weasley and Granger out. When the door was closed she turned to him.

"Albus tell her the truth," Snape told the painting.

Dumbledore sighed. "Minerva, I was dying and Severus told me that Draco had been ordered to do something. He found out that Draco had been ordered to kill me and since I had put a cursed ring on I asked Severus to kill me when the time was right."

Snape saw McGonagall go red. "YOU HAD HIM DO THAT," McGonagall screamed, making Koko say a loud "YOW!," which to McGonagall screamed at Koko to shut up. "AND HE CALLED YOU A FRIEND?"

"Minerva, Bellatrix would have made his suffering even more horrible," Snape told her.

"And don't you stand there and agree with him," McGonagall told him. "Potter believes that you're a murderer, that you killed his friend, and that's why you almost ended up dead."

She then stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"That went well," Dumbledore commented.

Snape groaned.

Madam Pomfrey came back to check on Potter and this time she took him away much to the protest of Yum Yum who believed that she had found a comfortable place to sleep. When both Potter and Madam Pomfrey were gone Snape was left alone with these thoughts. True he had done what he believed was right, helping his friend not becoming a victim of Bellatrix. Everything about the witch made him want to throw something and curse her to a thousand pieces.

He knew that Bellatrix had mental problems; she had them when she was at Hogwarts and it had made him wonder if she should have been placed in a mental hospital because of her insanity. He had mentioned it to his mum years ago and she told him that it was a by-product of centuries of inbreeding. He was glad that his family had escaped that mental problem. Naturally his thoughts turned to Minerva, a proud witch that showed how much she had hated the plan that Albus had cooked up.

Snape knew that Dumbledore hadn't told Minerva the full truth, the truth that only he knew. The reason that Dumbledore had allowed himself to get cursed was that he had wanted to make amends to his sister, who had died years ago, and that he had placed the ring on his finger that had the stone in it. Snape knew that he revealed this bit of information that Minerva would get even madder. That night Snape was reading when there was a knock on the door.

Cursing at being interrupted he got up and headed for the door. He knew it wasn't Potter because it was the side door. He opened it and saw Madam Pomfrey standing there, looking frantic.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Snape asked.

"Potter is gone," Madam Pomfrey answered. "I went to check on him and he's gone."

"Is Granger and Weasley gone as well," Snape asked and Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Then either Potter has gone without his friends, which I doubt, or he's come to kill me."

Madam Pomfrey didn't like this.

"Wake Lupin up and have him floo to the Headmaster's office," Snape told her.

He failed to notice Koko running down the stairs as though someone was coming. When she left that's when Snape noticed that Koko wasn't there. He looked under his bed, no cat, and he looked up but not a tail. Yum Yum was looking at him and Snape wondered what had happened to the cat. When Lupin appeared that's when Snape noticed Koko watching the door, as though someone was coming.

Snape told Lupin to hide and sure enough the door opened and a wand light came in. At once Koko made an unearthly scream which made the owner of the wand jump ten feet in the air and Lupin grabbed the owner. The torches at once lit and both men saw Potter standing there.

"Let me go, Lupin," Potter told him. "I'm here to kill Snape."

"No, Harry," Lupin said, "You're not killing anyone, especially not Severus."

"Why are you defending him?" Potter demanded.

"Because Severus is innocent," Lupin told him and Potter stared at him in disbelief.

"He killed Dumbledore, he killed his friend," Potter yelled. "He deserves to die!"

Snape was starting to get annoyed of this line. It seemed to be the only thing that Potter could say.

"Harry, I didn't intend to kill Albus," Snape told him. "He was already dying and asked me to do it."

"Like hell he would," Potter snapped. "Dumbledore would never ask someone like _you_ to kill him. He was the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"Harry, he was human and humans don't live forever," Snape told Potter. "And if Dumbledore was still the most powerful sorcerer in the world then I wouldn't have been able to get near him."

Potter glared at him and Snape hoped that Dumbledore woke up to defend him.

"I bet you loved killing your old friend," Potter taunted, "Like you were happy that my parents were dead, didn't have to look at them anymore."

"Harry," Lupin warned but Snape was baring his teeth.

"Don't you dare even think that I liked doing what I did and don't you dare think that I hated your mother! I hated your father because of what he did to me but I never hated your mother."

"YOU HATE EVERYONE," Harry screamed. "YOU HATED MY MOTHER AND YOU SHOWED THAT YOU HATED HER BY CALLING HER A MUDBLOOD."

Snape slapped Potter so hard that he almost fell to the ground. "Don't-use-that-word-around-me," he snarled, his teeth clinched.

Potter glared at him. "You hate all Muggleborns and I'm sure that your happy that their all locked up in Azkaban and you don't have to look at them or-.'

"I SAVED THEM!" Snape screamed.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" Potter screamed back and now both wizards' faces were red. "I HOPE THAT YOU'RE LOCKED UP IN AZKABAN, YOU MURDERER. I ALSO HOPE THEY GET YOU ON CUTTING FRED'S EAR OFF."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Snape screamed back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" screamed Dumbledore's painting and both wizards fell silent.

Lupin was very glad.

"Harry, Severus didn't mean to cut Fred's ear off," Dumbledore told Potter. "In-fact he has sent Fred a replacement ear so that he can now hear through both of them. Also Severus never hated your mother, your father yes, but never your mother. He was the one that told me that Voldemort was the one that was going to attack your house."

"After he told Vold-.'

"The name is jinxed," Snape suddenly said covering Potter's mouth. "If you say his name you'll be whisked to Malfoy Manor."

"Severus is right, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort put a jinx on the name so that if anyone speaks it they'll be brought to him."

"Don't say his name unless you wish to die," Snape told him and removed his hand.

"Then how come you can speak it," Potter asked.

"Because I'm a painting," Dumbledore answered. "Now I want this made very clear, Harry, Severus is still on our side and has been for a long time. In a few days he'll be returning to Voldemort to get his punishment for hiring Remus and Dora. Slughorn has no idea how to brew the potions that Severus will need when he returns so I'm asking Hermione to do that."

"Are you sure that Miss Granger can handle it?" Snape asked.

"I have complete confidence in her skills," Dumbledore said. "She did score an O on her Potions O.W.L. Also Severus has promised to gain information as to where a soul container is located. We'll be passing on this information to you."

Potter nodded, though Snape could see that he still didn't believe anything that he was hearing.

"I'll take Harry back to the hospital wing," Lupin told Snape and Dumbledore and both wizards left.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing Riddle again," Snape told Dumbledore as Koko, the excitement gone, headed back up to Snape's quarters to join Yum Yum.

"I know, but be safe," Dumbledore said.

"I'll try," Snape answered.

Snape didn't get that much sleep that night and when he woke up all he wanted was to curl up and die. However he got up, bathed, and put on some clean robes. Winky gave Snape his breakfast and Snape gave the cats their breakfast. He sniffed to make sure that the food wasn't poisoned and then dined. After breakfast Miss Granger visited and Snape told her that he was going to show her the different potions that she would need to know how to brew, or learn, when he came back.

He made a list of potions and handed it to her. She gave him a narrowed look but looked at the potions that he had listed. She breathed a sigh of relief and he was sure she knew how to brew them.

"I can whip these up," Miss Granger told him.

"Good and Madam Pomfrey will check them to make sure that you haven't added a poison to them," Snape said.

Granger frowned at him and Snape knew that he had uncovered a plot to put him in an early grave.

Two days later his mark burned and he told Dumbledore to tell McGonagall that he was leaving. He slipped on his Death Eater robes, which he hated, and hurried out the side, telling the cats to be good while he was gone, and then left. He knew that if everything went well he would have the information that the Order needed. If it didn't go well then no one would know anything and he would be dead.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Poor Severus.


	4. Voldemort's Plan

Title: Snape's Revenge

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To RawenclawBabe: Thanks for your review.

To chocolate-in-the-library: Thanks for your great review and I'm glad that you like this story.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Voldemort is Dead: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you made it through.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Voldemort's Plan

Snape arrived at Malfoy Manor but this time he was alone in arriving at the Malfoy residence. Several Death Eaters were talking and as he walked down the hall he overheard Bellatrix talking to her husband.

"The Dark Lord gave me Hufflepuff's cup and I placed it in my vault," Bellatrix told him.

"Well I hope it stays there," her husband said.

"Don't worry, it will," Bellatrix said.

Smiling Snape walked pass them but they didn't even notice that he had overheard them and then knocked on the door. A very cold 'enter,' could be heard and Snape walked in. Ollivander was being led away and Snape couldn't believe that the old wand maker had been caught. However he shut down his thoughts put up his shields and waited.

"Severus, come forth," Voldemort called out and Snape came froth. "I've heard most distressing news and I wish for you to clear matters up."

"Of course, my lord," Snape said.

"As Headmaster I told you that I would appoint the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies Professors, yet the Carrows died and you hired the werewolf and his bitch. Can you explain the reasons as well as the fact that the castle is being protected by the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX?"

He screamed the last part and thankfully Snape's mental shields held.

"Simple, my lord," Snape said, his stomach rolling as he spoke. "I want the Order in my sights so that you can take them out. Also I wanted Lupin and his bitch wife to think that I was still the same. I can brew his potion and when he once again trusts that the potion is safe then I would slip a poison, silver, and he would die."

"And what about the unborn child that's in the bitch's womb?" Voldemort asked.

"I'll kill it as well and allow you to use the body for potion ingredients," Snape answered without missing a beat.

"Good idea," Voldemort said. "Now I want you to do something for me."

"Of course, my lord," Snape said.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts and take Ravenclaws tiara and place it in the Prince family vault. I can't allow it to remain at Hogwarts while the Order is around. It's located in the Room of Requirement. Also I want you to get very close to Minerva McGonagall, pretend that your there to help her, and then do what you can to ensure that your line continues. I have no need for a child myself but future Death Eaters I do. Both of you are very powerful and any child that you produce will be even stronger.

"Naturally not as strong as me but close," he finished.

"I'll get love and lust potions ready," Snape said.

"Very well," Voldemort said, "You can leave."

He bowed and then turned and left, grateful that he had escaped without punishment.

When he arrived back at Hogwarts he at once told McGonagall to call an Order meeting. She did, since she was the Head of the Order of the Phoenix now. The other Order members that hadn't been at Hogwarts when Snape arrived wanted to kill him, including Molly Weasley, but McGonagall told them that Snape was on their side still and to settle down.

"So what news do you bring?" McGonagall asked.

"I've found the locations of Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaws Diadem," Snape announced.

Everyone muttered in excitement.

"And where are they at?"

"The cup is in Bellatrix's family vault and the Diadem is here at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement."

"What are we waiting for," Mr. Weasley said. "Let's get them."

"Arthur, we have to be careful," Snape said. "If Tom should find out that the cup and Diadem are destroyed, though he won't physically know, then he'll know that I told. We need to make an exact copy of the two items and then placed them inside the vaults, Tom has asked me to place the Diadem in my family vault."

"Because he trusts you," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Of course, trust is everything to him," Snape said.

"What I want to know is where's the real Slytherins locket," Lupin said.

"That's what we're hoping that Potter finds out," Snape said. "Then we can launch an attack and get the locket back."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tonks said.

"Is that all?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually there's one last thing but I want this to be between me and you, Minerva," Snape told her.

"Why," Fred asked.

"Because I don't want everyone to know," Snape snapped.

Fred grunted and everyone waited. Finally McGonagall said. "Dismissed."

"But-," started Mrs. Weasley.

"I said dismissed," McGonagall snapped and one by one the Order left. "So what's wrong, what else is there?"

Snape felt a headache coming on.

"Tom has asked me to insure that my line continues," Snape told her and McGonagall went white. "I'm sorry but I didn't want the Order to hear this."

"Oh Gods," McGonagall muttered.

"Minerva, I can get you out of the country and Tom will never be able to bother you," Snape told her.

McGonagall held up her hand. "I'm not going to run away from him," she told Snape. "So how long does he want to wait for this magical moment to happen?"

"I don't know," Snape answered and sat down. "Oh Gods, I never thought he would ask for something this low. I feel like I'm living a nightmare all over again, like I'm betraying Lily's memory."

McGonagall looked at him. "You wanted to have children with her, didn't you?"

Snape nodded. "I loved her so much and that's why I hate Harry so much. He was the son that I would never have."

"You've been a father, of sort, to him," McGonagall said.

Snape snorted. "What kind of father have I been?" he asked. "I've reminded him constantly of his father and treated him almost the same way that my father treated me. And now Harry's going to become a pig to a slaughter and I'm going to die because I refuse to do this. You've always been a good friend of mine and I'm being asked to-."

"Bless the world with more insufferent know-it-all," McGonagall joked, "More tiny bookworms."

"Oh Gods, don't remind me," Snape said. "I'm having visions of a room-full of Hermione Grangers."

McGonagall laughed and Snape cracked a smile.

"Severus, I'm not leaving," McGonagall told him. "And if you have to do this then so be it."

Snape sighed, his smile gone. Why did life have to be this unfair?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Professor, you can't do this," Hermione Granger told McGonagall when Snape told her that he would be showing her how to brew a powerful potion called a Desire Draught

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "I fully understand that you find the idea of more Snape's around unbearable but try and allow us to both live."

"He's a murderer!" Granger snarled. "He killed Dumbledore."

"And I wish that you would shut up," Snape snapped. "A potion brewer should be able to brew anything and not let personal opinion take first place. Now this potion is taught for those that are going into St. Mungo. I'll have Slughorn get you the ingredients and then I'll show you how to brew it."

"So that you can woo Professor McGonagall to bed," Granger said.

"No so that we can live," Snape told her. "If Minerva gets pregnant then we'll both live because I know that he'll not see the end of this war and then our children can live in peace along with the Lupin family's child and any child that's born after. Now give this list to Slughorn and have him get you the ingredients unless you wish to not have a Transfiguration teacher."

"Harry's not going to like this," Granger told him.

"Like I care what Potter thinks," Snape snarled and Granger left.

It took an hour for Granger to come back and when she did he saw that Slughorn had given her only half of what was needed. He pulled out a catalog and had the rest of the ingredients owled ordered. When the owl left McGonagall left to go and see Madam Pomfrey.

"The potion will work at anytime but we need to have it on a certain time," Snape told Granger.

"When she's able to get pregnant," Granger said her tone cold.

"Yes," Snape answered. "Now I'm going to see how the cats are doing. Make sure that you have a solid gold cauldron ready for this."

"Why, why can't we use a pewter cauldron?" Granger asked.

"Because if we use a pewter cauldron the potion will be useless," Snape said, "And then both me and Minerva die."

And he left the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Something is wrong between those two," Tonks told her husband.

"That I agree with," Lupin said. "But Minerva was very adamant about us not knowing."

"You know think that You-Know-Who asked Snape to do something that he didn't want us to know about?"

"If he did we'll soon find out," Lupin told her.

"I hope it's soon," Tonks said, touching her belly. "Because even though Snape has shown that he's still on our side I don't trust him."

"Dora, I trust him more then I do Malfoy," Lupin told her.

And speaking of Malfoy when the next time that he had Draco in Defense Against the Dark Arts he noticed that he wasn't with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He talked to his N.E.W.T class about how to kill a vampire.

"Normal stakes don't harm them, unlike in muggle movies, they need to be hit with a stake that's been cursed," Lupin told the class.

The students wrote this down and then Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Malfoy," Lupin said.

"What is the point in all this?" he asked. "I want to learn the Dark Arts."

"The Headmaster has made it clear that this is Defense Against the Dark Arts and five points from Slytherin," Lupin told him and he continued on with his lesson.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape, meanwhile, was busy enjoying his rest from the-man-that-he-hated-so-much. He read Romeo and Juliet to the cats and Koko seemed to enjoy the part about the war between the two families. Snape closed the book and looked down at his listeners.

"You like the conflict that's going on, don't you," Snape said, a smile on his face.

"YOW!" Koko answered.

"I thought that might be your answer," Snape said.

The next morning, as he was enjoying coffee, an owl dropped off a message. It was from the Ministry of Magic and something told him that this wasn't going to be pleasant news. However he opened it and read:

_**To: The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**From: The International Fat Painters and Sculptors of England**_

_Dear Headmaster Snape,_

_Our store was torched by Death Eaters and so we've been given permission to show off our collection of fine works to the public and wish to use the Great Hall to show off what we have, which include pottery and very fine oil pieces. The showpiece of the whole thing is a painting of knives, designed to show off the human quality of violence. I do hope that you will come to this wonderful event. The show is this Saturday at five._

_Sincerely,_

_Mark Obese,_

_Head of the IFPSE_

"Now what do you think about that," Snape asked Koko and Yum Yum. "We're going to be invaded by non half-giants that eat more then Ron Weasley and it's headed by a man that has the sir name of a medical condition."

"YOW!" Koko said as a form of comment.

"I swear this Headmaster job is strange," Snape told Koko. "I've almost been murdered, I'm being asked to father a child, Granger thinks that I'm Satan in the flesh, and now I'm going to be watching more flesh bobbing around and none of them are on flattering people while they display horrible painting of knives. I personally think that International Fat Painters and Sculptors of England have mental problems. I mean, who would want to be that fat?"

Koko yawned and then dropped down, disappearing through the door.

True to Snape's horrible words the International Fat Painters and Sculptors of England did show up. Snape poked his head in and saw a room full of very fat men and woman. Each of them looked over four hundred pounds and he knew they hadn't been born that way. A man that looked the heaviest cornered Snape and he didn't know if the man was going to crush him or just talk to him.

"Headmaster, I'm glad that you're allowing this," he said. "I'm Mark Obese, the Head."

"I got that impression," Snape said, trying not to stare at how fat the man was.

"I want to show you a painting from Violet Violence," Mark told Snape.

Snape had to take a double take. "Violet Violence, is that really her name?"

Mark laughed. "Of course it is, we don't allow false names in our group," he told Snape. "I think you'll love this. It's like a living piece of art work. I personally call it plain pornography, but it has a sharp and bloody edge to it that makes you think of murder and decapitation."

He led Snape, who now felt like a violence victim himself, over to a covered painting. Mark pulled off the cover and Snape took one look at it and fainted. Mark shook his head and covered the painting again.

When Snape came to Madam Pomfrey was holding a potion out for him. He took it and drank it in one go. He shuttered and then looked around. He was in the hospital wing and the image of the painting entered his mind. The painting was done on a black background with slivers of silver. But that's not what caused him to faint. It was what he saw within the black and silver.

It had been a woman's body, her intestines being pulled out her stomach, and she had a look of shear terror on her face. Her body was uncovered but it was horrifying. He shuttered at the image that was inside his head and then asked. "Are the really fat people gone?"

"No, they'll be here all week," Madam Pomfrey told him.

Snape moaned; he hoped that no one else saw that painting.

When Snape finally returned to his quarters he saw two cats waiting on him. He closed the door and settled in his chair, his mind still filled with visions of what he had seen.

"I think that my life has gone to hell," he told himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Okay we can really start feeling for Snape. Also I'll post another chapter tomorrow.


	5. Planning the Next Move

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and even Snape thought the painting was disgusting.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To eternal vampire: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like this story. The painting was scary but the fat people were funny.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Planning the Next Move

Things moved on, like they always do, though seeing the fat artists made Snape want to stay as far away from the Great Hall as possible. He spent his time with his cats and waited for the order that would arrive. He hated using this potion as it made a person mindless but even Dumbledore agreed that it was the only plan that they had and the effects only lasted one night. However Potter and his two friends made it clear they hated the thought of Snape and McGonagall even in the same room.

"How do we even know that Tom even said this," Potter said to McGonagall. "All we know this is another one of Snape's plans."

"Well I don't believe you," McGonagall said. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be looking for another soul container?"

"Hermione is still looking," Potter said.

"Well we found two, beat that," McGonagall teased and Potter looked surprised.

"Where are they?" Potter said.

"I'm not telling you," McGonagall told him. "And you can thank Severus for finding it."

Potter growled at her. "I'm not thanking Snape for anything," he said and headed down the corridor.

They found Ravenclaws Diadem was easy. After Snape had done a series of spells to make sure that it was the one that Voldemort had talked about Snape started brewing the Polyjuice Potion. He and McGonagall planned to pose as Bellatrix and her husband and get the cup from the LeStrange vault. Both would be destroyed at once and then they would move on.

"I'm glad that three are gone," McGonagall commented.

She had come to visit Snape but also to see the cats. Koko, who had approved of her before, was on her lap and allowing himself to be petted. Snape personally believe that he was just sucking it for all its worth.

"As am I," Snape said. "However we'll still have Salazar's locket and that damn snake."

"I wonder why he would endanger his snake like that," McGonagall asked.

"Because he's sick," Snape answered.

McGonagall gave Snape a look that told him that she agreed.

On Saturday Snape headed down to the Great Hall just to make sure that the fat people didn't harm any of the students. A couple of Ministry officials were there and Snape knew that each one of them was working for Voldemort. He joined them and they nodded as a form of greeting.

"I must say that our Master was very surprised that you agreed to trying to attempt to continue your line," one of them said, McDoggle or something like that.

"I do what our Master tells me," Snape said. "Hopefully you won't leave his side when the time comes."

"Oh we wouldn't dream of it," McDoggle, or something like that, said. "So what do you think of our fine example of Pureblood art work?"

"Very impressive though the fat people weren't needed."

McDoggle laughed. "They are giving Master plenty of money."

"I'm sure they are," Snape said, "Now if you will excuse me but I have other things to take care of."

He walked over to where Lupin and Tonks were at and told them that the two Ministry officials that worked for Tom were there.

"Make sure that you watch them but make sure they don't know their being watched," Snape told Lupin. "I'm not comfortable with them knowing that."

Lupin nodded and then, pretending to be terrified, watched as Snape left.

When he returned to his quarters the cats were acting excited and soon Snape saw why. The owl had arrived and it looked at them as though they were below it. Snape took the order and the owl flew off.

"Bad cats," Snape scolded. "That owl was here for me."

He took the order and opening a side door he headed downstairs.

This part of the castle was told to him by Dumbledore before his death and that's where Potter, Weasley, and Granger were staying until Granger was done brewing the potion and Hagrid could smuggle them away from Hogwarts. He knocked on a door and then opened it.

"I've got the ingredients," Snape told Granger, ignoring the fact that both her and Weasley were talking.

"Can't you wait until we're done talking," Weasley asked him.

"No, unless you want Minerva dead," Snape told him, glaring at him and wondering why a smart girl like Granger would want to be with the moron of the year.

"Fine, I'll get started on the potion," Granger said.

"And you better make it good because if you brew it wrong then the potion will turn into a poison," Snape told her and then left her alone once again.

Snape checked on Granger several times but at eight, after dinner, he retired for the night. He hadn't read to the cats because he was so uptight about what he had to do. He hated Voldemort with every fiber of his being and being forced to do this just made the hate even more. That night he dreamed of a table that had two faceless children, a boy and a girl. Minerva was busy helping them out with their magic lesson and then the door opened and Voldemort stepped in, the snake around his neck.

"You have betrayed me, Severus," Voldemort told him. "I can't work the Elder Wand, I'm not its true Master but you are."

He then hissed and only Snape screamed as the snake bit him. He woke up to the sensation of shaking and when he opened his eyes Granger was standing next to him.

"I'm done brewing," she told him.

Snape gasped for breath and slowly got out of bed. "Th-Thanks," Snape said.

Granger looked at him with concern for the first time. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Death," Snape answered, "Tom Riddle killed me because he believed that I was the true Master of the Elder Wand."

"What's the Elder Wand?" Granger asked.

"Some wand that Tom got from Dumbledore's grave," Snape told her. "Now let me see how your potion turned out."

He headed downstairs, trying to shake off the dream, and entered the room that Granger was working in. Weasley was sound asleep and Snape didn't want to know what they had been doing. He checked the smell, color, and if the gold cauldron was cracked. It wasn't and that meant that the potion was ready.

"Good, you didn't waste the ingredients," Snape told her. "Now I'll summon Hagrid and he'll get the three of you out of here."

Granger woke Weasley up and both of them left, soon all three of them were gone, and Snape bottle several bottles of the potion and then vanished the rest. He looked at the bottles and vowed on his life that Voldemort would pay for all the evil that he had done.


	6. Receiving the Locket

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I totally agree that they make a better pair.

To eternal vampire: In this chapter your not going to read about Minerva taking the potion because I want to keep this a strict K story (I'm getting tired of writing smut). However the locket will make an appearance.

To attyfan: Thanks for your review and I'm glad for yours, and everyone else's, reviews. And you won't have to worry about their child or children being overwelmed. It or them will be great just like Neville.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: In a few chapters and, no, I'm not counting this chapter as romatically involved. Also I'm glad that you like the RL/NT scenes. Their Severus's biggest supporters.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Receiving the Locket

The owl that lifted off made Snape feel cold. He had sent a letter to Voldemort, telling him that he would be giving McGonagall the potion. He knew that tonight the seeds would be planted and then there would be no turning back. He left the cats with Flitwick, who promised to take good care of them.

"Now you two behave," Snape told the cats. "You'll both be back in the morning."

"Take care, Severus," Flitwick said.

Snape said nothing as he left, his walk filled with tortured steps.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, under the effects of the Polyjuice Potion, headed to where Krecher had told them that the locket might be at. They had taken the form of three Death Eaters and when they knocked on the door Hermione almost screamed at the moving eye that had once belonged to Mad Eye Moody.

"Hold yourself together," Harry told her and Hermione nodded.

Getting the locket back turned out to be a trial. Umbridge had it around her neck and she was busy doing some paperwork. Hermione took out her wand and hit her with a hex so powerful that it knocked her out of her seat. Taking the locket they put it into a pouch and hurried out of the office. They took Mad Eye's eye back.

"Now we need to get out of here before people come," Harry told them. "And then we'll send this back to Hogwarts."

"I can't believe we're letting Snape get rid of it," Ron said.

"I don't like it either but there's nothing that we can do," Harry told him. "We just have to grin and bare it."

"As long as he doesn't get any credit and is sent to Azkaban," Ron told him.

The three of them left the Ministry of Magic without meeting anyone, which was a good thing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape had a nightmare that night, the same nightmare that he had before, but this time Voldemort had killed Minerva and the two kids while he watched. He screamed as he watched them being tortured and then he screamed as he woke up.

"Severus, wake up," said a stern voice and when he woke up McGonagall was standing over him.

"Wh-What happened," he gasped.

"You were having a nightmare," McGonagall told him. "What happened?"

"Just almost the same nightmare as I had before," Snape told her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a little sore, that's all," she said. "I took a shower before you woke up screaming."

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gods, I can't wait for this to be over," he said. "Muggleborn children having to flee to America, whole families uprooted, and I cast as the bad guy."

"You saved them all," McGonagall told him. "If anything you're a hero."

"I don't feel like it," Snape told her.

"I'll have breakfast brought up," McGonagall told him and she left the room.

Snape showered, feeling as though the water was taking away the evil of what he had been forced to do. As the water fell tears welled up and for the first time in years he cried.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

McGonagall watched the house elf place the food, her eyes on the door. She heard Snape going into the shower and hoped that he wasn't scrubbing himself raw. She sat down, thinking of what happened last night. The potion had worked the way that she had read it would and it amazed her that Miss Granger had managed to do it. She started eating just as Snape came in, looking red. He sat down without saying a word and started on his eggs.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked him.

"I'm fine unless you count the fact that I gave you a dark potion last night," Snape told her.

"Severus, we both knew that we had to do this," McGonagall told him. "I'm not sorry for what happened, I'm sorry that we were both put in this position. You'll make a great father if it holds."

"And if it doesn't?" Snape asked her.

"Then we'll do it again," McGonagall answered. "I'm not going to have you killed at the hands of some monster. Too many people have died or have lost their souls to their crimes."

"Minerva, we both know that I won't survive this war," Snape told her. "So if I do die I want you to take care of the cats and tell my son or daughter that I was a good man."

McGonagall nodded and the rest of breakfast was done in silence.

An owl tapped on the window when breakfast was over and Snape saw a pouch tied to its leg. He let it in and the pouch dropped on the table. Snape took out his wand and levitated it out of the pouch.

"This is Slytherins locket," McGonagall told him.

"Yes, get the diadem and were heading to Gringotts," Snape told her and she hurried out.

Getting to Gringotts was easy for both Professors. They drank the Polyjuice Potion before hand and had changed into Bellatrix and her husband. McGonagall, as Bellatrix, told the goblin that she wished to see her vault.

"As you wish," it said and took them down to the LeStrange vault.

When the vault opened the goblin didn't leave. McGonagall took out her wand but Snape muttered spells that would protect them. He levitated the cup over to them and Snape placed it inside a bag that he had brought with them.

"Stun him," Snape ordered and McGonagall turned and stunned the goblin at once.

He then took out a scroll and put his arm around McGonagall's.

"What are you going to do?" McGonagall asked him.

"What I've been working on since Potter was eleven," Snape said. "Returnum Homenus."

With a flash of light both of them vanished.

When they appeared they were back in the Headmaster's office and they dumped Hufflepuff's cup on the table and added the diadem and the locket to it. Snape took the sword out from behind Dumbledore's painting and came over to those items. He brought the sword down and with a blast of light the locket, cup, and diadem exploded. Both Snape and McGonagall screamed and ducked as shards went everywhere. They heard a horrible yelling and then silence.

Both Professors popped their heads up.

"Their gone," McGonagall said and then she ran to the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom Snape summoned Madam Pomfrey to check on McGonagall. When she walked in she was directed to the bathroom and Snape wondered if this meant that McGonagall was pregnant. While he waited he summoned Flitwick to get his cats back and the small wizard returned the two cats in his arms.

"Welcome back, the both of you," Snape told them as Koko made it known that he didn't like Snape being away from him. "Were you good around Flitwick?"

"He was an angel," Flitwick told him. "But he was very upset that you weren't here."

"I can imagine," Snape said.

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey came in, a slight grin on her face. Snape noticed, before the door closed, McGonagall on the bed. She looked like she was sound asleep and he wondered if she was alright.

"What happened?" Snape asked her, worry in his voice.

"Minerva is expecting," Madam Pomfrey told him. "However her age means that she'll have more then one."

"How many, is she in danger?" Snape asked her.

"She's having four and no, she isn't in danger," Madam Pomfrey answered. "At least not yet. But I don't want her stressing herself out."

"Well this is a war," Snape told her. "There's plenty of stress."

"I know that," Pomfrey snapped. "Just make sure that she isn't stressed. If you can do that then we'll have four new students in eleven years."

Snape felt his knees give way and Flitwick magicked a chair for him to sit.

"We have to keep this a secret," Snape told them. "No one is supposed to know that McGonagall is expecting."

He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "There is a cabin that my mother gave to me when she died. Tom has no idea that it's even there. Take her there until this war is over."

"What about a Deputy Head?" Flitwick suggested.

"Have Hagrid take that position," Snape said. "He's half-giant and can stand even the most horrible attack."

"Just tell me where to go and we'll leave," Madam Pomfrey told him.

He wrote down everything on a piece of parchment and then cast the Fidelius Charm so that only Madam Pomfrey would know where it was.

"I'll make sure that Minerva is never found," Madam Pomfrey vowed.

"I know you won't," Snape said, his tone telling her that if he found out that she had betrayed them that he would kill her.

Madam Pomfrey gathered McGonagall up and then disappeared.

"Minerva is safe," Flitwick told Snape.

"I know but I've got a feeling that this isn't over," Snape told him.

That night Snape was writing up his will when his mark started to burn. He sent a message to Sprout, telling her that he had been summoned, and then put on his Death Eater robes. He then hurried and Disapperated to Malfoy Manor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I already have names for the children but you'll find out their names later on.


	7. Protecting Minerva and The Future

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like this story.

To Bergere: Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: According to Rowling Voldemort wouldn't sense if his horcruxes were destroyed. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and I think it's sweet that she's having four. Plenty of children for Severus to spoil rotten.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Protecting Minerva and The Future

When Snape arrived he bowed before Voldemort and then stood up. He had his mental shields up because he now had four souls that were in danger of death if Voldemort should find out that he was hiding McGonagall from him.

"Is Minerva pregnant?" Voldemort asked.

"No, I missed the chance," Snape lied.

Voldemort didn't look pleased.

"Severus, are you lying to me?" Voldemort asked him.

"No, my lord," Snape said.

"You better not because you know what will happen if I find out that you're lying," Voldemort warned. "Also do you know how come McGonagall is gone?"

"Probably thinking that I'm going to kill her like I killed Dumbledore," Snape answered at once.

"I want you to find her," Voldemort ordered. "And do what I've ordered you to do."

"Yes, Master," Snape said.

He waited for Voldemort to curse him but he didn't. He let him go and Snape was glad to leave.

When Snape returned he hugged Koko and Yum Yum. They were the only ones that brought him some sanity and once he had taken off his stupid robes he took out a book and settled down. It was once again Romeo and Juliet and he took out the bookmark and started to read. However the whole ordeal with Voldemort had drained him and he never started.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Severus at?" McGonagall asked.

She had woken up to find that she wasn't alone. Pomfrey was with her.

"He's still at Hogwarts," Pomfrey answered. "He had you brought here so that you would be safe."

"Why, I need to be back at Hogwarts," McGonagall told her.

"Minerva, your expecting," Pomfrey told her and McGonagall stared at her. "Severus doesn't want you to be stressed because I told him that it would be dangerous."

McGonagall didn't know what to say.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked her.

"I'm fine," McGonagall said. "So what gender is my child?"

"Children," Pomfrey corrected and McGonagall really stared at her.

"Children," McGonagall repeated.

"Yes, you have four growing inside you, one boy and three girls," Madam Pomfrey told her. "That's why you're here."

"Will I be alone?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I'll stay with you," Pomfrey told her. "But I'll have to report to Severus and let him know how your doing."

McGonagall nodded and Madam Pomfrey poured some potions into several goblets and handed them to her. She drank it and then the Matron left her to herself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape headed down the corridor, thinking about McGonagall and how she was doing. He really missed her and hated the fact that she was missing from the very walls. Voldemort hadn't summoned him yet and he knew that Voldemort was waiting for Snape to return with the news that he had found her. He saw Dora coming out of the Muggle Studies classroom, holding a long board.

"Hello, Dora," Snape said. "Surfing?"

Tonks laughed. "No, I just had a lesson on it," Tonks said. "My father loves surfing."

"Which is why I'll never visit him," Snape pointed out.

Tonks laughed again. "Oh Madam Pomfrey, before she left, told me that I'm having a son. Remus is tickled pink but he left me before the term started."

This surprised Snape. "Why would he do that?"

"He said that he was afraid that our son would be a werewolf," Tonks answered and Snape snorted.

"There's no way that his son will be a werewolf, you can't give it to an unborn child," Snape told her.

"That's what I told him but he didn't want to listen," Tonks said. "So Harry told him to come back and he was really verbal about it."

"I can imagine," Snape said. "Look, I need to get going."

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"I'm going to behead something," Snape told her and then left the castle.

He knew that Koko would be upset when he didn't come back but the only soul container left was Voldemort's snake. He had Gryffindors sword with him and he was going to use it. He entered Malfoy Manor and he saw that the only Death Eater that was around was Peter.

"Where's the Dark Lord at?" Snape asked.

"He's not here," Peter said. "But I'll tell him that-."

He didn't finish as Snape took out Gryffindors sword and cut Peter's head off.

"I don't think so," Snape told the body and went looking for the snake.

The snake was waiting in one of the rooms and when Snape entered it hissed at him. Snape brought the sword down and the snake's head was cut clean off. There was another scream and then nothing. Snape then headed downstairs and saw Luna's father locked up in one of the cells and used magic to open it.

"Get out of here," Snape told him, "Before Tom comes back."

Luna's father didn't have to be asked twice. He ran for it and then Snape made his way to the other cells. Muggleborns that hadn't gotten away were huddled together and ran when Snape left the cell door opened. When he opened the door to Ollivander's cell he yanked the man out.

"Get out of here, Ollivander, and don't look back," Snape told him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I have something important to save," Snape told him and the wand maker ran for it.

Once everyone was gone he transfigured Peter's body into a bone and put it in his pocket. He then took a vial of the poison that was quick in Voldemort's favorite drink. He then would wait for Voldemort to return, knowing that the end of everything would take place.

Voldemort walked in and took the drink that Snape had poisoned and took a long drink from it. He then summoned Peter but Peter was dead and Snape appeared. Voldemort turned and saw Snape's giving him a nasty look.

"What are you doing here Snape?" Voldemort asked.

"Giving you a message from Regulus Black," Snape told him. "To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret."

Voldemort turned white.

"Your Horcrux's are gone," Snape told him, "The cup, the locket, the diadem, the ring, the diary, Harry Potter, and your snake."

Voldemort gasped and then got mad. He pulled out his wand but then he started to scream.

"You're done, Tom Riddle," Snape told Voldemort as he fell to the ground, twitching and screaming.

Voldemort twitched and then was still.

"It's over," Snape said, looking down at Tom's dead body. "It's just a memory."

Snape brought the sword down and cut Tom's head off. Now it was over, though Snape had no idea what new roll he would play.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone thinks that Snape's story is over then your wrong. Though most people will think that.


	8. Snape's Trial

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Bergere: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you loved it.

To Laura Hisel: I couldn't let Snape's story end like that. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like what I've written.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Griffindorprincess: No, it isn't and thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and I'm happy that Snape's alive too. Down with Voldy!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Snape's Trial

When Snape returned to Hogwarts he presented the head of Voldemort for everyone to see. That started the chain of events that led to the removal of the Minister of Magic and the arrest of Ministry members that were known Death Eaters. However the death of Voldemort and the hand that Snape played came back to hit Snape as he was led away to Azkaban. He yelled at Flitwick, telling him that he was the temporary Headmaster until Minerva could come back.

Thankfully Remus had made sure that Snape was carted away to Azkaban right away. Most of the staff knew what Snape had done in the short time that he had been Headmaster and when Snape thought that he would end up like Sirius, without a trial, a stocky woman came in and told him that she was his attorney.

"You mean I'm being represented," Snape said.

"Yes," the woman said. "My name is Maria Fairchild."

"Severus Snape," Snape said.

"Your trial starts tomorrow," Maria told him. "And the first person to speak out against you will be Harry Potter."

"No surprise there," Snape said. "How are the cats doing?"

Maria looked at him and Snape had to explain that he had two cats back at the castle.

"Oh their doing fine," Maria said. "Though Flitwick says that the male misses you."

"And I miss him as well," Snape said.

Snape didn't sleep well that night and the next morning he looked as though hell froze over on him. When he was led in he wasn't surprised to see Lucius Malfoy there as well as Narcissa and Draco. They were all in chains and not looking happy. Snape thanked the Gods that the Ministry hadn't brought back the Dementors.

"Narcissa Malfoy, come forth," said a stern-looking man that Snape had never seen.

Narcissa came forth and Snape listened.

"You have been brought before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for your crimes as a Death Eater," the man said. "That includes allowing You-Know-Who to live in your home, keeping captive Mr. Ollivander, taking part in the belief that Muggleborns had stolen magic, and housing known Death Eaters. How do you plea?"

"Guilty," Narcissa answered.

"Let this trial begin," the man said and the first person that came up was Mr. Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander when did you arrive at Malfoy Manor?"

"Around July," Ollivander answered.

"Did you see Narcissa Malfoy when you arrived?"

"Yes," Ollivander answered.

"Did she torchure you at anytime?" the man asked him.

"No, she was scared," Ollivander answered. "You-Know-Who had forced himself on them and was living with them as part of their punishment."

"And what punishment was this?"

"I don't know," Ollivander said.

"Did she cast any known Unforgivables on you?"

"No, she was just a servant in her own house," Ollivander told him. "But she did mention that she blamed herself for where she was in life."

"And did she tell you what that was?" the man asked him.

"Yes, she said that she was the one that killed Dumbledore," Ollivander answered and those words caused a stir among those in the courtroom.

"What do you mean that she was the one that killed Dumbledore?"

"She wouldn't say," Ollivander said. "But she was very firm about it."

"Thank you," the man said and motioned for Ollivander to leave. "Narcissa, come forth."

Narcissa once again stepped forward and he spoke.

"Please explain what you told Mr. Ollivander?" the man asked her.

Snape wondered what Narcissa would say and if it would get him cleared.

"Last year I went to Severus house to talk to him about what the Dark Lord had asked Draco to do. I told him that I wanted to save my son from whatever fate awaited him as I knew this was punishment for what my husband had failed to do."

"Get the prophecy," the man said and Narcissa nodded. "Go on."

"I asked him to take an Unbreakable Vow that he would do what Draco had to do if Draco was unable to do it. He agreed and Bellatrix was our bounder. I had no idea, at the time, that it was to kill Dumbledore so that the Dark Lord could get the Elder Wand. It was only after Dumbledore's death did I find out."

The room started muttering and Snape knew they all knew what was entailed in an Unbreakable Vow.

"Step down," the man ordered and Narcissa returned to her family. "Does anyone in this room believe that the crimes that she committed warrant her to spend a life time in Azkaban?"

Several people raised their hands but not enough to warrant a guilty verdict. The chains came off and one of the Aurors escorted her out.

Snape then watched Lucius come forth again and once again he was found guilty of what he did and was led away. However Draco was freed because he didn't actually kill the Headmaster and thanks to Ollivander he was freed of using the Unforgivables. No one had found Bellatrix or her husband and Snape knew that McGonagall was in danger so long as the Death Eaters that weren't locked up by the Ministry was still out there.

"Severus Snape, come forth," said the man and he came up to the front. "You are charged with the murder of Albus Dumbledore, participating in Death Eater activities, the assault on Harry Potter, and using a dark potion on another living being. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty," Snape answered.

The man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine, we'll start with the first charge," the man said, "The murder of Albus Dumbledore. According to Harry James Potter you used the Killing Curse on our popular and powerful wizard that night on the Astronomy Tower. Of course what made it worse was the fact that you returned to Hogwarts to fill in the post of Headmaster. Did you actually think the staff was going to accept you?"

"They did," Snape told him. "I got rid of the Carrows because they posed a threat to the school and I brought Remus Lupin back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his wife as Muggle Studies because she knew a lot about muggles. I've done nothing that's against the law during my time as Headmaster."

"Yes you did, yes you did," the man said, almost leaping off his seat. "You assaulted Harry Potter with a vial potion and you forced yourself on Minerva McGonagall with a dark potion. She's gone, no doubt murdered by your hands, and I want to know where her body's at, and you fowled the Great Hall with those horrible paintings. That last part should be a crime itself."

Several people giggled and Snape had to crack a smile.

"Um, sir, bad art isn't a crime that we punish here," a younger man replied.

The whole room laughed and the older man sat down.

"For your information Minerva McGonagall is safe and sound and under a Fedelus Charm."

"For what reason?" the man asked.

"I'm not going to tell," Snape said. "If I did then she would be in greater danger. Also the dark potion that I had brewed I didn't brew myself. Miss Granger brewed it for me. However I won't have you putting her on trial. I did that to protect Minerva from Tom Riddle's punishment."

"Tom Riddle, who's Tom Riddle."

Snape was surprised and then he remembered that Dumbledore had said that not everyone knew that Voldemort had once called himself Tom Riddle.

"The Dark Lord was once called Tom Riddle," Snape told him. "Dumbledore told me that years ago."

"Fine," the man said. "But Minerva isn't here and therefore can't come to your defense."

"Actually she can," Maria said, presenting a roll of parchment. "Everything that she remembers is on this parchment and it's enchanted to tell me if she's lying or under a spell to lie. If she lied about anything then it would turn black but the parchment is still white."

"Let me see that," the man said and Maria brought it forth.

For the next couple of minutes he read it and Snape wondered what McGonagall had said. When he was finished he looked up, looking even madder then before.

"Fine the charge of murdering Dumbledore and giving Minerva a dark potion are dropped but your activities as a Death Eater aren't."

"And what activities are those?" Snape asked.

"Anything that was done on You-Know-Who's orders while you were Headmaster."

"Which was only connected to the crime that you cleared him with," Maria told him.

The man glared at her. "Fine," he said. "Does anyone in this courtroom believe, like I do, that Severus Snape is guilty?"

More then half raised their hands and Snape had a feeling that they were doing this because he had taught them.

"You are removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts and assigned to work at the Daily Prophet as part of reforming it," the man said. "You will receive your final payment as Headmaster and report to the Daily Prophet office in a week…next."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief as the chains were taken off.

"Well that went sort of well," Maria said but Snape turned to look at the golden trio and all three of them were mad.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well Harry can't be the hero all the time. Next up: Snape gets his revenge on Rita Skeeter.


	9. Getting Back at Rita and Umbridge

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: Thanks for your review.

To eternal vampire: Thanks for your review and I shall have a good night.

To JWOHPfan: If I made a mistake in my writing them I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention in the future. Remus and Tonks are his biggest supporters and where there when he was at his trial.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and he's not bared from Hogwarts as we all know that Minerva would have something to say about it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Getting Back At Rita and Umbridge

The news that Snape had been removed from Hogwarts as Headmaster didn't run well with the Hogwarts staff, which all knew what Snape had done and the real reason behind it. Remus and his wife thanked Snape for saving the entire Wizarding world from a horrible final battle and saving them from being deprived of the right to see their son being born. Snape at once set up for Flitwick to take over as Headmaster until it was safe for Minerva to return.

"I'm sorry to see you going, my boy," Dumbledore said as Snape packed up.

"I know, but at least I know that I can run a school," Snape told him. "That was something that I needed to find out if I could."

"So what are you going to do now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Move into a flat in the Leaky Cauldron," Snape said, "Until I can find a more permanent place. After that, I don't know."

"Well you take care and remember that you'll always find a place here if you ever need it."

Snape nodded and then went looking for the cats. Koko wasn't talking to him because he had been gone for a long time but Yum Yum seemed to understand that it hadn't been Snape's fault. He finally found the cat under the bed and he pulled him out. Getting him inside his carrier turned out to be easier said then done. It took him five minutes of work before Koko got in, joining Yum Yum. Filch was waiting on him with his things and he patted the old caretaker on the shoulder and then loaded his things into his car.

None of his former Slytherins were waiting on him as he pulled out but a couple of the Gryffindors waved at him and he was surprised to find that one of them was Neville Longbottom. He waved back and the enchanted car drove away, never to return. One of the plus's of living at the Leaky Cauldron was the fact that they took animals. He paid for one months rent, something that he had never done in his life, and then was given his key.

He unlocked the door and placed his cats inside and then went down to get the rest of his things. When he returned he saw an owl waiting on him, a letter in its beak. He closed the door and then took the letter from the owl. He opened it and read:

Mr. Snape,

I would like to welcome you to the Daily Prophet staff and I'm sure that you'll be looking forward to whatever assignments that I place you on. However we must insist that you run a story, of your own choosing, to give us an idea of what kind of reporter you shall be. If it's good enough then it might be on the front page.

Sincerely,

Daniel Whitehorse,

Editor

Daily Prophet.

PS! Please have your story with you when you report into work

She put the parchment down and then checked for any place that might prove to be a temptation to two determined cats. Once they were out Koko raced, like he did in the Headmaster's office and Yum Yum mourned the loss of her teasing subject by yowling at her highest volume. There was a knock on the door and when Snape opened it a man stood there.

"Can you tell your filthy cats to shut up," he snarled.

"Sorry," Snape said and then closed the door. He turned to Yum Yum. "Stop it before that man breaks my face."

Yum Yum seemed to understand and stopped.

For the next couple of days Snape tried to figure out exactly what he could write that would give his new boss a general idea of how he worked. Finally his brain hit on a witch, and not just any witch. He chuckled and took out a piece of typing paper and started to type up a piece about Rita Skeeter. Oh that witch was going to get her just deserts and he was sure that several people would be very happy.

On the first day that he was to report into work a Ministry official came over to check out what Snape had in his boxes. When Snape first met this man he looked like the kind that he use to teach. He wasn't an Auror, which meant that he didn't have the brains to do things that were complicated. Maria was with him so Snape knew that his rights would be protected.

"And what's this?" the man asked, showing the potion that Snape had totally forgotten that he still had.

"I didn't know that I still had it," Snape said. "That was the potion that I was forced to brew while Tom was alive."

"Likely story," he said. "That's a mark on your record. I better not find anymore or you'll be in plenty of trouble."

However he searched more and found nothing else. He then bowed to Maria and then left.

"Stupid git," Snape muttered.

"I know but you have to do things their way," she said. "So where are you going today?"

"Work and I think that I need to add something else to this paper," Snape told her and got back to work.

In the end he wrote not only about Rita but also about Umbridge. He planned on to list all the crimes that she was guilty of and the vision of her in Azkaban was enough to make him skip to the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet was located not too far from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and several people were coming out. He opened the door and stepped inside a shabby entrance hall.

A sign read 'ring for service,' and he rang it once. Soon a stocky woman with short brown hair and blue eyes appeared. She gave Snape a smile and then asked his business.

"My name is Severus Snape and I'm here to see the editor," Snape told her.

She checked a ledger and then motioned him to follow her. She opened a door and he followed her down a row of bright blue desks and into a back office. She knocked twice and was told to enter.

The man that was on the other side of the desk looked very familiar and when he jumped up and shook his hand he know knew exactly who he was. Daniel Whitehorse had been a transfer student that had been sorted into Slytherin. He had arrived during Snape's first year in teaching.

"Hello, Severus," Daniel said. "Good to see that you stayed away from Azkaban."

"It was only by the grace of God that I stayed away," Snape said. "So how are you doing?'

"Well," Daniel said. "My Muggleborn wife is returning and she said that it's all thanks to you. I was the one that convinced the Ministry that I could use someone like you, someone willing to do anything to get to the bottom of things. Most of these reporters trick their way into finding the truth and look worse for it."

"I can imagine," Snape said. "I've got the story that you wanted a little piece of sweet revenge for two people that I can't stand."

"Let's see," Daniel said and took the paper.

He looked it over and then chuckled. Finally he asked. "This quill that you mentioned," he said. "Why would anyone use this on another person?"

"Because Umbridge is sick," Snape told him. "I know this quill very well and I think that the Ministry, despite what they almost tried to do to me, should have Umbridge assets taken away. I'm sure that Miss Granger would like to be repaid for all the blood she loss due to that thing and I've written that the quill should be considered dark magic just by the very nature of the thing."

"I see that part," Daniel said. "Well this is very interesting and I must admit, gutsy. However I also think she should be placed in Azkaban."

"Oh after this comes out I've got a feeling that she will," Snape said.

"Very well, I'll print…as is and you get paid for writing the story," Daniel told him.

"Thanks," Snape said as Daniel wrote out on a piece of parchment Snape's pay.

He took it and then left.

He headed off to Gringotts to get his pay cashed and when he arrived he saw Draco Malfoy standing there. He knew that Malfoy had gone back to Hogwarts after he had been released but what was he doing out of Hogwarts? Snape waited until a goblin took Malfoy away and then Snape approached.

"I'm here to cash in my pay," Snape told the goblin.

The goblin took the parchment and handed him a sack of galleons. Snape had several of them changed into muggle money and then left.

He got some food for the cats, which had all their favorites; salmon, shrimp, and some veal. He then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and didn't say hello to Tom when he passed. Upon arriving back to his flat he noticed a letter waiting on him. He placed the bag on the table and saw Minerva's handwriting. He opened it at once.

_Severus,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened to you, being almost sent to Azkaban and everything. Madam Pomfrey is treating me well and I thank the Gods that I'm not showing yet. I've been thinking a lot about you, and even though I don't know what to make of the fact that I'm thinking about you a lot, I'm glad that you're safe. I also don't care what Potter, Weasley, and Granger think about you and I'll defend everything that you did. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_PS! Tell the cats that I said hello._

"Minerva says hello," Snape told Koko and Yum Yum.

The next morning a pounding on Snape's door caused Snape to wake up from a wonderful dream of Umbridge being in Azkaban surrounded by hundred's of Dementors. Groaning, and wondering who would wake him up from such a fantastic dream, he made his way to the door. Opening it he saw a very angry Rita Skeeter.

"YOU DID THIS," she screamed at him. "YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"What are you talking about, you screaming woman?" Snape asked.

She shoved the Prophet in his face. "I'VE BEEN REMOVED FROM THE DAILY PROPHET. I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE STORIES NOW THAT MY SECRET IS OUT. DID YOU PLAN THIS WITH THAT LITTLE TWIT, GRANGER?"

He read the first line and grinned.

"Stop that grinning," she hissed. "This was yours and Granger's idea, wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're even talking about," Snape told her. "Now leave before I have you thrown out."

And he slammed the door to keep her out and to keep the cats out.

After he had fed the cats and then had his breakfast brought up he looked at the first article that he had written. It had made front page, which meant that everyone would be reading it.

_**The Nasty Truth About Rita Skeeter and Umbridge**_

_Written by Severus Snape,_

_Daily Prophet Reporter_

**During my time as Potions Master, then Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and finally a temporary Headmaster, I've met plenty of people that I would consider fowl and evil. However none more in the evil department then Delores Umbridge, the toad-like, cat-adoring, pink-loving, vomit-inducing sick Ministry employee. Her actions not only as a Ministry employee, which includes sending Dementors after Harry Potter, causing him to do magic, but also the attacks that she did while she was Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.**

**This includes using a Blood-Ink Quill. A quill that is border-line dark and uses human blood instead of ink. She used this not only on Harry Potter but on any student that she wished to find out information. She also threatened to use the Imperious Curse on Harry Potter in full sight of Hermione Granger and several other students that were part of Dumbledore's Army. Adding her involvement in the Ministry when it was taken over by Tom Riddle, other wise known as You-Know-Who and the Dark Lord, and his servants I believe that these actions require time in Azkaban.**

**Getting away from bad memories as most readers do have about Umbridge lets focus our attention on Rita Skeeter, my fellow Daily Prophet co-worker. It is common knowledge with Hermione Granger that she's an unregistered Animagi, or a wizard and witch that can change into an animal at will. She can change into a beetle. She used this form to get dirt on Harry Potter and publish unflattering things about Hagrid, who's a good soul and a wonderful Deputy Headmaster. People must be warned that it's people like Rita and Umbridge that causes problems. Rita did it to Dumbledore with her unflattering writing about the Warlock Convention and what he had said.**

**She wrote a very unflattering book about Dumbledore, after his death, knowing that he couldn't defend himself. Rita is a sick woman that needs to be told her place and I hope that anyone that reads this will find themselves in agreement with what I've said.**

"Well what do you think about that?" Snape asked the cats. "Good story?"

"YOW!" Koko answered.

"Then I'll take that as a yes," Snape told him. "Now I wonder what Daniel will have me doing next."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Excellent responses," Daniel told Snape when he reported in for work. "I got a letter from Mr. Potter and he said, that despite all the crap that you put him through, that he didn't know the quill was border-line dark."

"I'm glad he learned something new," Snape told him.

"Now, I've got something for you that I think you might like," Daniel told him. "Our last guy passed away and there's a deep interest in the subject. So I'm having you take over until we can get you something that's more down your alley. Do you want it?"

"Sure, as long as it's not something connected to women," Snape told him. "I've seen enough women problems to last me a lifetime."

Daniel chuckled. "Don't worry; it's not anything like that."

"Then what is it?" Snape asked.

"The art beat," Daniel answered.

At once Snape had visions of the fat people and there horrible paintings. He shuttered to think of what horror lay in this one.

"Um, why am I being assigned to do this?" Snape asked.

"Well you did such a good job when you were Headmaster, overseeing things, and I'm sure you had your opinions."

"Oh I had them alright," Snape commented, thinking of the horrible painting that had been painted by Violet Violence.

"Well I'm sure you'll do a good job," Daniel told him and he pushed Snape out of his office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well that's something.


	10. First Request

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Voldemort is Dead: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like what I did. Oh and his cats will be very important in his new job.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Bergere: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like the letter.

To omega13a: I should of read that part. Thanks for pointing out that I had Severus mention the wrong curse. Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: That's what happens when your force to work at the Daily Prophet and the only opening was due to a death. Thanks for your review, it's been lovely.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: I'm glad you liked the article.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and you'll get those SS/MM moments.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: First Requests

"Well its official I'm working around strange, bizarre, and unreal people," Snape told his two cats when he got home.

Koko jumped onto the table and Snape noticed a letter. He saw Minerva's handwritten and patted Koko on the head.

"Thanks," Snape told him and set down.

He opened it and read:

_Dear Severus,_

_I read your article in the Daily Prophet and I'll admit that it's very well written. I've decided on names and I hope that you like them. I'm naming the girl's Lily, after your best friend, and Bast. I'm naming the son's Jonathan and Samuel. I hope that you don't write back, telling me that you don't like the names._

_Take care,_

_Minerva_

"So what do you think about those names?" Snape asked Koko.

He had been reading to him but Yum Yum had joined them when he read. They always loved it when he read.

"Now I was wondering where I should go," Snape told them. "I mean, I don't know a lot of galleries."

Koko jumped back onto the table and pawed at the paper. It fell to the floor and Snape got up to pick it up. He opened it and started to look through the articles. Finally he found something that made him stare at the cat. He knew that Koko was smart but he knew where to find the answer.

"I'll write to them," Snape told Koko

He took a piece of parchment and wrote to the Half-way Gallery. It amazed him at how stupid some of these names were and wondered who had decided on them. When the owl left he closed the paper and then started reading it. The front page was very interesting as it had Umbridge on it. He read that Umbridge was being brought before the Ministry on the crimes that she committed during Harry's fifth year and those that she committed during her time at the Ministry.

"She's going to face total liquidation of her family finances," Snape read to the cats. "If found guilty."

He looked at the cat who was busy washing himself.

"So what do you think about that?" Snape asked.

Koko said nothing.

The next morning the owl returned with a response. Snape was delighted in hearing that the gallery would receive him. The appointment was at one that afternoon so Snape decided that it was about time to change his image, as this was the first time he had to worry about an image. He went to Madam Malkin and got a set of green robes and, then changing, he left at twelve thirty.

He arrived shortly before one and he already saw people coming in and out of an impressive building, which looked like an Egyptian temple. He walked in and saw strange sculptures that looked like the inside of his stomach. He frowned at it and then he moved on. Several witches were busy chatting with each other and drinking tall glasses of champagne. He looked around and soon found someone that worked for the gallery.

"Is Mr. Short here?" Snape asked the woman.

The woman looked at him up and down and nodded. "Do you want me to get him?" she asked.

"Yes," Snape answered. "Tell him that the reporter from the Daily Prophet has come as he has requested."

"Of course," she said and then left.

A few minutes later Mr. Short appeared and he looked just like his namesake, short with short hair and a short frame. Snape had to look down to shake hands with him and talk with him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mr. Short asked.

"The gallery and what you're showing?" Snape answered.

Mr. Short was more then delighted to talk about everything about the gallery. As he talked Snape wrote down everything using a quill like Rita used except that it wrote down everything that he said instead of insulting things. Suddenly he stopped talking and Snape turned to see a woman appear. She saw them and strolled over.

"What do you think your doing showing that horrible man's paintings?" the woman asked him.

She looked about ten years younger then Snape and she looked mad, even her blue eyes were mad.

"Mr. Coffin's work should be shown," Mr. Short told her.

The woman got even madder. "IF YOU SHOW ANYMORE OF THIS TRASH I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed and then stormed out.

Everyone whispered to each other and Snape asked. "Who was that?"

"Mrs. Swish," Mr. Short answered. "She's a failed artist that hates anything that I show and she hates Mr. Coffin."

"Why?" Snape asked.

Mr. Short smiled at him. "I think that should be answered at another time," Mr. Short told Snape. "Now do you have everything that you need?"

"I think so," Snape said, though he wasn't exactly sure if he did.

Mr. Short nodded and then disappeared among the crowds. A camera man appeared and Snape pointed out the paintings that he wanted photographed and some of the sculptor that he planned to write up that looked like the inside of his stomach. He then left, wondering deep down exactly what the deal was between Mr. Short and Mrs. Swish

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Ooh the plot thickens.


	11. Assault

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Bergere: Thanks for your review and Minerva will have more importance then before. Also you'll find out more about the characters and what's driving them to do what they do.

To Voldemort is Dead: In this chapter your not going to hear what Snape has to say about the names but the next chapter you will. About Mr. Short and Mrs. Swish, lets just say the thing between them is nasty.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review, smile.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and that's the kind of person that I want people to see.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Assault

When Snape got home he settled in his chair and thought about what had happened. Something just wasn't right at the half-way gallery and it wasn't due to the sculptor that looked like the inside of his stomach. Personally he didn't think there was anything really exciting about the paintings that everyone was going nuts about in there but that wasn't his area anymore. Snape got up and headed over to his table to start working when he noticed that his work area was a mess. Papers, ink, quill, and other things were scattered everywhere.

Snape didn't know if this was due to the fact that the cats were protesting that he was late with their snack or they were trying to tell him something. Personally he felt that it was more the male's fault in this matter then the female's. He picked everything up and straightened them out. He then sat down and started working on his first review to go along with the photo's that were taken. An hour later he had something punched up and he gave the two cats something to snack on just in-case that had been the reason.

"Be good," he told the two and then left.

As he walked he wondered if Mrs. Swish was going to make good on her threat to kill the owner if he continued the show of paintings or if it was just something that she had spoken due to be drunk or even mad. Normally if your mad, and don't mean it when your mad, then you realize your mistake when you've gotten over it. He pulled himself out of his thoughts just in-time to see Arthur Weasley coming out of Flourish and Blotts. Arthur picked him up a mile away and headed over to him.

The office was only a few yards away and he saved himself by diving in and closing the door before Arthur got to him. He was sure that the man would start on him since he was the one that was responsible for Fred's missing ear. The man gave him such a look that he could feel the hate coming off of him even though the closed door. He gave a sigh of relief and turned his copy in.

"What's wrong with him?" the woman asked, pointing to the hated look that was coming from Arthur Weasley.

"I accidentally cut off his son's ear," Snape told her. "I sent Fred and new one but I don't think that was good enough for the father."

The woman shook her head and took the type away.

If Snape thought that Arthur was going to leave him alone just because he was in a public place he was sadly mistaken and that mistake was painful. He had popped his head out to see if the coast was clear and had just made it past the office when he was cut down by a fist. He went down like a house of cards and the punching didn't stop. What made it worse was the fact that no one stopped him and the only thing that Snape could do was pass out.

When he came to he was back in his room and the cats were looking at him with worry. Several potions were on the table and he recognized them as Anti-Swelling, Pain, and Infection. He drank them all and that's when he noticed the note. He opened it and read:

Dear Severus,

Sorry about what dad did. George and I were locking up when we saw that you were on the ground. Both of us took you up to your room, with the help of Tom, and got you into bed. Professor Slughorn dropped off the potions. Thanks for the new ear and great column on what Umbridge and Rita had done.

Fred

PS! Beautiful Cats

"The Weasley twins think you're beautiful," Snape told them when the swelling had gone down.

The cats, especially Yum Yum, looked at him with a worried look but Snape turned over and went back to sleep.

Snape stayed away from Diagon Alley for awhile, though he did go to another gallery that really didn't have anything of interest for his next article but it did have a strange cat and a strange story. The man that worked on _maintenance_ told him all about it.

"Sweetcakes knew that she was up to no good," the man said.

"And who was she?" Snape asked.

"Tara Praddle," the man said. "She came by for something and Sweetcakes attacked her. Great kitty, Sweetcakes."

"Was she caught?" Snape asked.

"No, she got away," the man said. "But if Tara comes back Sweetcakes will be waiting on her."

"No doubt about that," Snape told him.

He called the camera man to come by and take shots worth printing. They were ancient Roman art and that was something that he could appreciate. The camera man agreed with him.

"The boss liked those shots that I took last week," he said. "And naturally your article will be in the art column."

"I'm glad I could help," Snape told him. "I'm just hoping that when I send my article in that Arthur Weasley isn't waiting on me."

"What are you talking about?" the camera man asked him, a worried look on his face.

He related what had happened and he shook his head. "You should report him."

"Yeah and then I'll get beaten up by Mrs. Weasley," Snape told him.

"I still do it," the man said.

Snape told him that he would think about it.

When he got back a letter was waiting for him but there was no name on it. He opened it and felt his heart leave his chest. It was in red and it read as following:

_Stay away from my children or you'll suffer_

Snape wrote to Mrs. Lupin at once.

An hour later the young Auror appeared and Snape showed her the letter and told her of the assault that Mr. Weasley had given him. Mrs. Lupin gave him a narrowed look and at first he thought she didn't believe him. Finally she spoke.

"It seems that the Weasley clan, minus Fred and George, has decided that you're to evil to breath," she said. "I've tried to explain to them that this sort of action will not be tolerated but they don't care."

"I can't believe it," Snape said. "The cutting of Fred's ear was an accident."

"And that's what Dumbledore's painting said but the Weasley family refuses to believe it."

Snape groaned.

"I have to go by the Weasley shop to turn my type in," Snape told her. "I'm ordered to by the Ministry of Magic."

"Well if they give you anymore problems let me know," Mrs. Lupin said. "I'll let the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement know this."

"Thanks," Snape said.

"Want me to escort you to the Daily Prophet?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Not until I have my type ready," Snape told her. "And also I don't want you to lose that baby. How's the baby doing?"

"Well," she said. "He's kicking hard and something I think I have bruises inside my stomach."

"That will pass," Snape told her. "So how is Flitwick doing as the temporary Headmaster?"

"Fine," Mrs. Lupin answered. "So how's Minerva doing?"

"She's doing fine," Snape told her. "She has already come up with names for the children and I'm not going to tell her that she can't name them what she wants. She's the one that has been there from the first moment. I've been either locked away or stuck here. So any news about the wayward Death Eaters?"

"We caught Grayback and Bellatrix's husband," Mrs. Lupin reported. "We're hoping that they'll give up more Death Eaters."

"I highly doubt they will," Snape told her. "But there's always the one chance that they'll screw up."

"I hope so," Mrs. Lupin said. "Well let me take this and get on my way."

Snape thanked her once again for coming and the young Auror left the room.

The next day an article appeared in the Daily Prophet concerning the capture of Grayback and Bellatrix's husband. Snape read it to the cats, though the cats found it uninteresting and so did he. He folded the paper and then decided that it was about time to go and visit an old friend. He was a painter and he always told Snape that he could never afford to have any of his works published or seen. Since Snape worked for the Daily Prophet he might be able to get him the cover that he needed.

He Apperated to his friend's house and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Mike Soul, a fellow Slytherin who had taken a different route then everyone else in the so-called evil house.

"Severus," he called out. "So good to see you.'

"Thanks," Snape said. "Can I come in?"

Mike smiled at him and then allowed him to enter.

"Margaret, Severus is here to visit us," Mike called out and a loud 'pop' told Snape that something had gone wrong.

Margaret poked her head in and it was covered in black marks.

"Severus, what a pleasure to see you again," she told him.

He had met Margaret before but that was a few months before he had joined the Death Eaters. Last time that Snape had checked they had no children.

"Why don't I make something for us to eat and drink," Margaret said and she disappeared.

"So how are things going on the newspaper front?" Mike asked him.

"Well," Snape answered, "Though I'm finding getting back from work a real pain."

Mike looked at him and Snape told him what Arthur had done to him.

"I don't blame you for being worried," Mike told him as Margaret appeared with cakes and tea. "You gave Fred a new ear and that should be the end of it. At least Fred doesn't hold it against you."

"That I'm glad about," Snape said. "But I think that the Weasley family is going to forever hate me and the fact that Minerva has four children on the way, which are mine, I don't think it will ever end."

"Until your dead," Mike told him and Snape nodded.

"Well I hope it doesn't happen," Margaret said. "If it hadn't been for you, Severus, I would have been in Azkaban."

"I read about that," Mike said. "A lot of people said that it was your article that is sending Umbridge to Azkaban."

"That's what I read," Snape said. "And I'm glad that she'll see the inside of that place. Remus and his wife were ready to vouch for me but in the end I didn't need them. However I needed Mrs. Lupin for what happened and the threat that I got."

"What threat," Margaret asked, looking shocked.

"The one that said that if I go near their children I'll suffer," Snape answered and Margaret gasped and Mike stared at him.

"Wait until I get my hands on those Weasley's," Mike threatened.

"What makes it worse is the fact that Potter is going to be marrying into that family, I just know it," Snape told them. "I'm sure that he'll raise his children to hate mine."

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen," Mike said.

"Me either," Snape said and then drank some of his tea. "By the way. The reason why I'm here is because I want to shoot some of your paintings for my art column and I think that your paintings should be noticed."

Mike at once got excited at this.

"You really mean it," Margaret said.

"Of course," Snape answered. "I really like them and I think that everyone else will."

"Okay, when will the photographer be by?" Mike asked.

"I'll floo you all the details," Snape told him.

Mike had a big smile on his face. "Thanks a lot," he said.

"No problem," Snape told him and then left.

When he got back home he gave the cats a meal of smoked salmon and then went downstairs to have his own lunch. Tom at once asked him if he was alright and Snape told him "Never better."

"I was worried when the Weasley twins brought you in," Tom told Snape. "I can't believe that Arthur would do this."

"He has a lot of anger," Snape told him. "And I'll let this one go but not the next."

"I don't blame you on the anger part but I think you should have the Ministry do something about Arthur," Tom said. "Your supposed to be doing your bit by order of the Ministry of Magic and Arthur is attacking you as you head back."

"I know and that's what I'm worried about."

After lunch he wrote up about the Turntime Gallery, including about the story of the cat attacking Tara Praddle, and read it over. It looked good and so he set out to turn it in. However he had just passed by the Weasley business when a spell came at him. He ducked and it hit a barrel of slugs from outside the Apothecary. He turned to see Hermione Granger standing there, her wand out.

"What in the name of God are you doing?" Snape yelled.

"Making you pay for everything that you did," Granger told him.

She raised her wand and suddenly it was taken from her and arrived in the hands of the one person that Snape had hoped he wouldn't see, though he was glad. Minerva McGonagall was standing there and she looked furious.

"That will be enough, Miss Granger," she said, her tone cold just as the Weasley twins came out, their wands pointed at Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Getting back at Snape for what he did to you," Granger told him.

"Miss Granger, Dumbledore has explained that it was an accident," McGonagall told her. "Now I won't report this to the Ministry but the next time you use magic outside of Hogwarts I will personally make sure that you're expelled. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Crystal," Granger said and getting her wand back she hurried off.

Snape at once noticed that she was expecting.

"Are you alright, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Snape told her, checking to make sure that his type was still with him. "What are you doing away from the protection?"

"They got Bellatrix," McGonagall said. "And so the Ministry had said that the others will be found soon enough. I'm returning to Hogwarts as Headmistress."

"That's great," Snape said and then went over and gave her a huge kiss.

"Oh gross an old woman kissing," Fred joked, but George was laughing.

"For your information Weasley I'm not old," McGonagall told him, giving him a stern look.

"To true," George said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Fred said and he motioned his brother back into his shop.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked him.

"I'm fine," Snape said. "Though for a second there I thought that Granger would have killed me."

McGonagall smiled at him. "I'm sure that nothing like that would have happened. But Granger will be in a lot of trouble when she returns to Hogwarts next year."

"So how are the little ones doing?" Snape asked her.

McGonagall got a dreamy look. "Their doing great but they hurt a lot to carry around."

"Well then I need to take you some place where you can have a good meal and not worry about how much they hurt," Snape told her. "I'm going to drop this off and then owl Tom to feed the cats."

"How are those wonderful cats doing?" McGonagall asked him.

"Wonderful," Snape said, "Though they hated it when I was gone for that extended period of time."

McGonagall laughed and then taking her arm they both headed for the Daily Prophet.


	12. Dinner and Crates

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To Bergere: Thanks for your great review and I'm glad that your happy that Minerva is back. Hermione and the Weasley's are acting like real animals and naturally I've got some sweet payback in store for them.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review.

To Voldemort-Is-Dead: I totally agree with what you've said. Hermione really needs a life.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Dinner And Crates

That night, after Snape had turned his type in and told Tom to feed the cats, he took Minerva to a nice restaurant that he had heard about from Lucius. He had to make a reservation but luckily there were plenty of tables so the man just told him to bring him and his lady friend over. As he read the message he wondered why there were plenty of tables. Minerva had to wear the same robes that she normally wore teaching because there was nothing that Madam Malkin had that would cover the fact that she was nearly two months pregnant.

When they arrived at the Star Restaurant the man showed them to a table and asked them what kind of wine they wanted.

"None for us," Snape told him, "Medical reasons."

He pointed to Minerva's stomach and thankfully the man got the message. They were given the menu, which was all in Italian. Snape wondered why the owners hadn't given the restaurant an Italian name.

"So what do you think about your former boss being a reporter?" Snape asked Minerva, pointing out what he thought was the best.

"I don't really have a comment," Minerva said. "Though I think it's a waste of talent."

"I agree but what can you do when it comes to the Ministry of Magic," Snape told her. "So how are the little ones doing?"

"Well," Minerva said, "Though their not kicking yet or anything. I went to Poppy yesterday and she said their all healthy. I'm very worried that I might lose them due to age."

Snape held her hand as the waiter appeared.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

Snape told him what they both wanted and he took the menus and left.

"So how's the DA doing," Snape asked Minerva.

"Well I talked with Neville yesterday and I offered him the post of Herbology teacher when Professor Sprout retires in five years. He said that he would take it but he wanted to be an Auror for awhile. I think he thinks that his parents would expect that."

"I feel sorry for him, though don't tell Neville that," Snape warned.

"I promise that I won't," Minerva vowed.

The food appeared at once and Minerva slowly consumed her soup. Snape knew that despite the fact that she was nearly two months along she was still bound to be sick. He ate his pasta without looking at Minerva but his thoughts were on the baby's health. When they were finished Snape paid for the meal and then they left.

"I've got something that I need to take care of," Snape told her. "If you want to come then you can."

"Sure, what is it?" Minerva asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure," Snape said. "My father has these crates that I haven't even gotten around to open. Now that he's dead and the crates belong to me I want to see what he has and if I can, get rid of them."

"Well then I'm going to come," Minerva said and they took the Knight Bus to Spinner End.

Spinner End hadn't changed since Snape last stayed there and upon arriving he led her down to the basement that smelled like mold and ruin. He used his wand to levitate the crates, one by one, until they littered the living area. The tags had long since faded away and so he conjured a crowbar and opened the first crate. There was a lot of packing, whatever you want to call it, and when Snape found something worth lifting a large jackal-like creature came out.

It was black with gold trim and it looked Egyptian. Minerva gasped when she saw it and Snape looked dumb founded.

"Severus, this is Anubis, the jackal head God of the Underworld and Embalming," Minerva told him. "What is your father doing with such a thing?"

"I don't know," Snape said.

They looked in the crate and saw small pieces of statues that had ancient writing on it.

"And these are shabti figures," Minerva said, her face glowing with excitement. "Is that all that's in this one?"

Snape checked the crate and nodded. He then made it vanish and they opened the next one.

The next one had a sold gold box and even though Snape couldn't read the writing he had a feeling that the person who was connected to these things had to be very important. The sold gold box made up the entire bulk of the box. The next one had an entire boat that had been dismantled to be placed inside a tomb. There were chariots in the next one, as well as mummified cats, dogs, and even a monkey. There were small scarab objects and then Minerva pulled out a queen's crown as well as several papyrus scrolls.

Snape carefully unrolled them and found that this one was written in Greek, a language that Snape knew. He read it to Minerva.

"This book of the dead is to serve her majesty Queen Cleopatra the seventh, the God-queen of Egypt, the female incarnation of Horus, the divine ruler. May she walk along side Anubis, be judge by Ma'at and be shown favor, and live in the Field of Reeds forever."

Minerva almost had a heart attack.

"Cleopatra, THE Cleopatra," Minerva said.

"Yes," Snape said, rolling the scroll up.

"Severus, you don't think that your father really did have a job," Minerva said. "Cleaning out tombs and he found the tomb of Queen Cleopatra."

"If he did then he was worse then I thought," Snape told her. "But I thought that no one knew where Cleopatra was buried."

"That's what history tells us," Minerva said. "Let's see if I can work a translation spell and see who these riches belong to."

She took out her wand and started tapping any thing that had writing on it. The name Cleopatra appeared on most of them and Snape knew that if most of them were connected then his father had found Cleopatra's tomb and had robbed it of its riches. Snape felt disgusted with this man.

"We still have one last crate to bring up," Snape told her.

He disappeared and a long box appeared. Snape took the crowbar and opened it. Inside all the packing whatever it was called was something that he never thought he would see in his life, the sarcophagus of Queen Cleopatra herself. At first Snape didn't know if he was right but Minerva did a language spell and it was proven to be her final resting place.

"There has to be a journal," Minerva said. "Thieves like to boast where they stole it from."

They searched everywhere until Snape found a small book. He showed it to Minerva and she read it.

November 12, 1959

My brother has told me that he believes that he has found the tomb of Queen Cleopatra, the most important female ruler ever. I'm planning on looting the site for the treasures and then sell them. I'm hoping that my brother won't be too difficult.

Tobias Snape

"Now that's disgusting," Minerva said.

"That I agree with," Snape said.

He closed the book and looked at everything that had been looted. His father was a thief and that made him a thief. Snape had no idea what to do.

"Severus, I know that you hate seeing another bad side to your father but I think that you should make these treasures available for people to see," Minerva told him. "There's a spot in Diagon Alley that has empty. I'll buy it off of the man and you can move the things there. There are a number of wizards and witches that would love to study these things."

"I think I'll give some of them to the British Museum," Snape said, "The mummy defiantly and a lot of the other things. I'll keep a few so that our children will have something that will give them inspiration."

"I think they'll like that," Minerva said.

Snape spent the next few days talking with the British Museum. Snape offered to truck the mummy to them and let them check it over as well as any items that had been part of the tomb. His uncle was dead so he could never tell anyone what his own brother had done. When the mummy arrived several men lifted it up and brought it in the back. At once several men and women started swarming over it.

"I can't believe it, this is her," said one woman. "How in the world did you get it Mr-.'

"Snape," he answered. "My father stole it from Egypt back in the fifties and I wish to allow others to see it. I didn't even know he had it until I was getting rid of a lot of his junk."

"This is amazing," said another. "We thought that Cleopatra's tomb didn't exist with what happened to her in 30 B.C."

"I fully understand," Snape said. "Also I have my father's notes here. I hope you can use it because I don't want any memories of what he did."

He handed the book to her and the woman nodded, sympathy in her eyes.

They paid Snape for the crown, the mummy, the scrolls, the shabti figures, the chariots, the boat, the mummified animals, and all the jewelry. The only thing that Snape kept was one scarab beetle, the queen's necklace, and several figures of the Gods. Thankfully his father didn't keep a record of everything he had stolen so they would never know that he had kept some back. The pay was beyond anything that Snape could imagine and the woman told him that his name would be placed in the paper.

"I'm sure my wife will like seeing that," Snape told her and then left.

When Snape took care of the check, thus adding to what little he had, and then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. No one tried to hex him and for that he was grateful.

The first article about a gallery came out a few days later. With all the excitement of finding out the truth of what his father had done he had totally forgotten that it was coming out. Snape gave the cats their breakfast and then opened the paper.

_**Half-Way Gallery Art, Some To Be Missed And Some Not**_

_The half-way gallery has the appealing look of an Egyptian temple but inside the appeal vanishes. The sculptors that are on display leave a lot to be desired and stomached. Why, pray tell, does the artist believe that people want to see the inside of their stomach. The paintings painted by Mr. Coffin are sometimes horrid and sometimes appealing. There's one part of the gallery that is appealing, the art from Madam Sooch, a woman that paints children playing in the field, by the ocean, and in a schoolyard. Her paintings are not to be missed._

_Reported by Severus Snape, Daily Prophet Art Writer_

"YOW!" yelled Koko.

"Does this mean that you like it?" Snape asked the cat.

"YOW!" the cat repeated and Snape hoped that was a yes.

Snape was glad that he had left out what had happened at the gallery. He had a nasty feeling that he wouldn't have heard the end of it. He closed the paper and pulled out the box that had the small items that he had held back. He placed a statue of Bast, Isis, Horus, and Anubis on the shelf as well as some of the scarabs. He gave them all a smile and then left the room.

The article about the discovery of Queen Cleopatra's mummy as well as the items that came from her tomb was front-page news and soon everyone wondered when they could see them. Naturally Snape suspected that the Egyptian Government would want them back and they could have them, though they would have to work with those other people and not him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: No one knows where Cleopatra's tomb is, if there's one. I personally think there is one and it hasn't been found. Also stealing from Egypt is something that Tobias would do, we have no idea what he did prior to Severus being born.

Shabti figures: Made for wealthy Egyptians that feared that they would have to work in the Field of Reeds. They looked like mummies and had a spell on them that enabled them to come alive and work for them.


	13. Sweet Rewards

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To omega13a: Really, I didn't hear anything about that. Of course I don't have all the journals and stuff that would tell me that. I'm a poor girl that's why I don't make any money off of this. Thanks for telling me.

To Bergere: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review

To attyfan: If you want. I'm on the first book, the Crocodile on the Sandbank, and I'm really getting into it. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Yes, the necklace is for Minerva.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Sweet Rewards

One thing that Severus learned early on was the fact that even working for the Daily Prophet he wasn't going to earn a lot of friends. True everyone thought that he had to be real smart to have two cats that weren't your typical housecats but other then that a lot of people believed that he had no right to be working. The letters arrived shortly after the article came out and while most of them were pleasant others were downright nasty and they had nothing to do with the article.

,

You have no right to be working for a fine newspaper as the Daily Prophet. You should be locked up in Azkaban for breathing.

Snape,

I hate your guts. You taught me when I was at Hogwarts and I learned nothing.

"You probably weren't paying attention," Snape commented as he threw these two in the fire.

Later on he told his boss about it.

"Severus, don't worry about it," he told him. "Sometimes you get a few nuts."

"Yeah, they all probably belong to the 'I hate Severus Snape' club."

"With Granger as head," his boss added.

That Severus agreed with.

The next day a letter from the Ministry of Magic came to Severus room. He opened it, only because if he didn't he would be harassed. He smiled as he read it.

Dear Mr. Snape,

Delorus Umbridge is due to have her property taken from her. Please be present as your listed as one of the damaged parties. Your to arrive tomorrow at eleven.

Thomas Adam

Department of Magical Law Enforcement,

Ministry of Magic

"Well it looks like your owner has some important business at the Ministry," Severus told the cats. "Let's hope I'm not getting something that I can't use."

The next day Severus took the day off, explaining about his requirement at the Ministry of Magic, and after giving the cats something to eat he headed off. He Appearated to the Ministry and then headed down to where all this circus would be taking place. When he arrived he wasn't surprised to see Minerva there. He went a little pink when he saw her.

"Severus, there you are," Minerva said. "I got the letter yesterday and I'm so glad that I'm taking something away from that horrible toad-woman."

"As do I," Severus said and then everyone heard arguing.

"What in the world?" said one man.

"How dare you use magic outside of school, Hermione," said the voice of Harry Potter. "I might hate the idea that Snape was let go but you had no right to do that. Your lucky that Professor McGonagall didn't expel you and you're the one that hated it when **I** broke the rules."

"But you don't-."

"Can it, Hermione," Harry said and then joined the others that had come.

Severus saw Hermione's angry look and then stormed out.

"Well who would of thought," Severus commented to Minerva as he saw the angry look on Harry's face.

"Well it looks like someone has grown up," Minerva told him.

"Is Potter returning next term?" Severus asked.

"No, he's now in the Auror program," Minerva told him.

Severus felt like snorting. Typical of Potter, thinking that he didn't have to complete his education. However he was willing to let it go since he had defended him.

The door opened and a man motioned everyone to enter. The room that they were placed in was a lot different then the one that he had been subjected to. It had high vaulted ceiling and looked as though he had been actually used for other things then dispensing justice. Everyone milled around and then sat down when the man closed the door.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming," he told the assembled group. "Now as most of you might now Umbridge was found guilty of several counts of assult, using dark magic, and assisting in the attempted round up of Muggleborns. She has received a life sentence in Azkaban for this. Now to do about her personal property. Now Umbridge had several tracts of land and several large houses. Now each one of you will recieve a number and that person who's number matches the items will receive that as part of her settlement. I know it's strange but this is the only way that we can do it."

"I think the whole process is strange," Severus commented.

An assistant came around and handed them each a number. Severus got number thirteen and Minerva got twelve.

"Number 1 is her collection of cat plates," the man told them.

A man cursed in the back and Severus knew that he had gotten the plates.

"I wonder what he's going to do with them?" Minerva wondered.

"Probably burn them," Severus told her.

"Number 2 is a set of heirloom's that are over a hundred years old," the man said.

"Finally, something worth getting," said a woman and Severus and Minerva grinned.

It continued on until number twelve was called.

"Number twelve is a herd of horses," the man called.

"Well at least that makes up for being stunned," Minerva told Severus.

"Lets just hope what I'm getting for public humiliation is worth it," Severus told her.

"I'm sure it will be."

"Number thirteen is a large manor house and everything inside it," the man called out.

Severus grinned like a wicked man. "Now I can move out of the Leaky Cauldron."

"Which I'm sure that Tom will be happy about," Minerva pointed out.

"Want to help me move in?" Severus asked.

Minerva laughed and agreed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that everyone likes the ending of this chapter. I sure did.


	14. Settling In

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Voldemort is Dead: Thanks for your review and you'll find out what Harry got in the next chapter.

To Bergere: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and you'll get more tomorrow.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review. Aren't we all glad that he has a place to live now.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and they will be moving in together but not for awhile.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Moving In

Once everyone had collected with belonged to them they all left the Ministry of Magic. Severus, personally, was looking forward in leaving the Leaky Cauldron and having his own place again. His house had sold and put another large amount of money in his Gringotts account. They had been given the spells needed to get past the wards and so both Minerva and Severus spent the day over at the manor that Severus owned.

The manor had house-elves who at once sided with Severus when he told them that he was now the Lord of the Manor and that Minerva was to be treated as the Lady of the Manor. Minerva went pink at what he had said.

"Do you think the cats will like it here?" Minerva asked him.

"I hope so," Severus said. "However the moment I return home those cats will know that we're moving."

"Want me to help out?" Minerva asked.

"No, I'll be able to do it," Severus told her. "But thanks."

"No problem," Minerva told him and then headed to find the back so that she could look at the horses that she had been given.

He left Minerva alone and went to pack up so that he could fully move in. He took his robes down and magically folded them and put them in his bags. Finally he went looking for the cats who disappeared the moment he had returned. All cats hated changes and he had lived with them long enough to know that this change was something that Koko and Yum Yum both hated.

"Treat," Severus called out and that produced the two cats.

He at once grabbed them and placed them in the cat carrier. They protested wildly but Severus knew that once they were in the new place they would quiet down. Once again he loaded his car up and, returning the key, he left.

When man and two cats pulled up he got up and took the cats inside first. A piece of parchment told him that Minerva and checked to make sure that there would be nothing that would tempt the cats into leaving. Severus was glad that she had checked the house out but he was worried that she had endangered her offspring. A house elf appeared at once and Severus asked the elf if Minerva had left.

"No, Master Snape, she's upstairs asleep," the elf reported.

"Good," Severus said. "Now don't let these two out."

"Yes, Master Snape," the elf said and Severus went to unload the rest of his things.

That night Severus thought once again of things that had happened in his life. He knew that if it hadn't been for his father he wouldn't have taken such a horrible path in his life and that, along with what he had done to Dumbledore, he would have been a better man and a better person. At once he got out of bed and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He was going to do something for Dumbledore and for all those that had died at the hands of Tom Riddle.

He was going to glorify the power that Dumbledore had and for that he needed to use his own money and a little advice from the past. In the end he was going to show the world that despite the fact that he had killed Tom Riddle it was Dumbledore that knew Tom's secret and it was Dumbledore that had truly defeated Tom Riddle.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you nuts, Snape," Percy Weasley asked when he saw the complex.

"I'm not nuts," Severus told him. "It will be grand and it will put Hogwarts on the map."

The complex would be seven miles long and eight miles wide, made with white limestone and relief's depicting Tom as the most horrible of all monsters and connected to the one entity that everyone knew, Set. Severus had worked hard to depict Dumbledore as far greater then he was and even Severus was in the relief as the one that attacked Tom. He would be between the god version of Dumbledore and the god version of Set, with Minerva as the Goddess Ma'at. On the other side of the complex would be a huge building for learning. Severus plan was to make Hogwarts a modern version of Alexandria.

Small statues would line the entrance, all enchanted to not break and Severus suggested that prisoners from Azkaban be used to build it.

"And who would fund this?" Percy asked him.

"I will," Severus told him. "This tomb will be in the back, away from people that might want to take anything else from him."

"Fine but if this blows up in your face then I'm far from it," Percy told him.

And so the next day land that Dumbledore rested was leveled, leaving only the tomb undisturbed and Percy called for the finest builder to build a monument so that people would know exactly what had happened.

"Sometimes you have a big ego," Minerva told Severus as the workers started work.

"No, I don't think so," Severus said, with a smile.

A few days later Severus headed off to write another copy for an art gallery. He had asked someone to go and photograph his friend and he had received a letter, telling him that it had been done.

"I'm sure that your friend will be happy to see his name in the paper," his boss said.

"Oh I know he will," Severus said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, I heard that you're funding a huge monument to Dumbledore," his boss said.

"Yes, but it will be a lot more then that," Severus told him.

Unknown to anyone it would be also a place of extended learning.

"Please tell me," his boss urged.

"Well I was thinking about a lot when I designed the building and I thought about adding a place where people could go and learn. A monument is only as good as the people that visit."

"Like a university," his boss said.

"Yes, Dumbledore was big on learning," Severus told him. "It's the least that I can do as someone that a lot of people think should be in Azkaban."

"Well I'm sure the Wizarding world will be pleased," his boss said.

"True but they also might hate me more," Severus pointed out.

"True, but who ever heard of hating someone that you're trying to appeal to," his boss commented.

Severus wasn't sure if that made any sense but he agreed with most of it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well I guess Severus wants to really be remembered and he will be. Though he doesn't know it.


	15. One Angry Letter

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: I think being a wizard that Voldemort feared makes that a little too late in the eyes of a lot of people. Also this is more then what it seems, this is a monument to Dumbledore and the fact that he was larger then life. Also it was the only thing that Severus could come up with that would make the Prisoners work hard for nothing except building something that was for a man that they hated.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and I really hate it when their short. Of course people say that at least your updating.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: One Angry Letter

Snape's boss gave him the day off so that he could refresh his mind and also to take care of personal business. Severus had no idea what that personal business was but he didn't argue with his boss's frame of mind he just took the day off. He returned to Hogwarts to see how things were going on his grand donation. Azkaban prisoners were busy moving the huge stone blocks that would form the part of the temple that would encase Dumbledore's tomb.

"I think it's a good way for the prisoners to give back," Remus commented.

"I agree," Severus said. "If I was doing something like this I would consider it a pleasure. At least I would be away from the Dementors."

"Speaking of Dementors, has the Ministry seen them yet?" Remus asked.

"No," Severus answered. "At least that's not what I've heard."

Severus watched Remus turn his attention back to the building and Severus watched as another row of stone blocks were levitated onto the first row of blocks after the concrete had been added.

"So how's Potter doing overseeing this job?" Severus asked Remus.

"He doesn't like it but the Ministry is punishing him for not returning to school," Remus said. "Personally I think that it will do him some good to build something that might last forever."

"Trust me, Remus, it will," Severus said and then left his friend to watch the work.

When he got back home he took the cats, who protested a lot, to the vet. Yum Yum hated the vet and she showed it by yowling up a storm and not acting at all like her sweet self. It was worse when the vet actually tried to work on her. She turned into a spinning fur ball and got out of the vet's grip and jumped to the highest shelf, glaring at them. Personally Severus thought it was funny but he kept his mask on.

After they left her alone she came down and allowed to be checked out. Koko was the same way and by the time it was all over Severus had scratch marks and a desperate need to get away from it all. However he was still under punishment from the Ministry and he couldn't afford to do what he wanted.

"Three years of this stuff," he muttered to himself. "And then once it is over then I'm moving onto something else."

He paid for the bill and took the two very upset cats' home.

When Severus got home he released the cats and then headed into his study. There were three studies in the house and he had picked the one that hadn't been infected by pink. He had been living in the house since before Halloween and he had been working on the house, getting rid of the pink, along with working at the Daily Prophet. The only rooms that weren't pink were the living area, his bedroom, and the bedrooms that would be the children's rooms.

And he wasn't the only one that hated the pink the cats hated it as well. He couldn't blame them. The pink was making him sick. He noticed some letters on the table and knew that the owls had arrived and delivered the letters while he had been out. He took them and sat down to read them.

The first one was from a gallery in Ireland that wished for him to look at an artiest that they claimed was the best. He wrote down the name of the gallery for future reference and then pulled out another letter. This letter was from Dean Thomas, wishing him luck on his job, and then he pulled out the next letter. This one was from Mrs. Swish and it was an angry letter.

"How dare you give Mr. Coffin's trash a good review," Severus read and this brought Koko in. "This proves that the Daily Prophet's quality of taste has gone down. If you write another review you'll pay."

"YOW!" Koko screamed, making the blood in Severus veins go cold.

He then jumped up and grabbed the letter, taking it away.

"Koko, bring that back," Severus demanded and went after the cat.

However he disappeared and that left Severus wonder what the cat was trying to tell him.

A/N: Sorry about the story being short but it took forever to write this and this is what I got.


	16. Burned

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To uzumaki misaki: I'm glad you liked the plot twist.

To JWOHPfan: Me too.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: There was no more information about the letter. What you read is what Snape got.

To matrice: Thanks for your review and I agree that Hermione has always been the voice of reason and she's letting her hate for Snape control her.

* * *

Chapter 16: Burned

Minerva came to visit Severus a day after the horrible letter that he had gotten from Mrs. Swish. She wasn't alone and Severus wasn't surprised to see Kingsley standing there, though why he was here he had no idea.

"Living nicely, aren't we?" he taunted.

"No," Severus answered, "I've got a job that no one wants to take off my hands."

"Well we can't have everything we want," Kingsley told him.

"True, but at least I can try and make the most if it," Severus told him, "Now why are you here?"

"To check on you," Kingsley told him. "That's part of your release; you're to be visited every month as well as taking a Ministry approved Truth Potion."

"Fine," Severus said and Kingsley poured some potion down Severus throat and then sat down.

"Have you been in any venture that's outside what has been assigned to you?" Kingsley asked.

"No," Severus answered, in a flat tone.

"Have you been involved in any activities that are connected to your former life as a Death Eater?" Kingsley asked.

"No," Severus answered.

"What's the reason for having the monument for Dumbledore built?" Kingsley asked.

"To give honor to Dumbledore as well as protecting Dumbledore's tomb," Severus answered.

As he answered Severus noticed that Kingsley wrote all this down. Finally the antidote was given to him and Severus felt the affects leaving him.

"Is that all you need?" Minerva asked him.

"That will be enough…for now," Kingsley told her.

Severus saw the Scottish anger flaring up and Kingsley must have seen it because he left quickly.

"I can't believe that he's doing this," Minerva said to him.

"We use to work together so he feels the need to remind me of what I did," Severus told her and then held her hand. "How are the babies doing?"

"Well," Minerva said, her face glowing.

"And how's the cold treating you?" Severus asked.

It was now November, two months after he had become Headmaster for a short time, and he knew that the babies were a month along. Minerva told him that the cold was hard on her but thanks to the warmth of her office as well as the warming spells that she had placed on her clothes it was bearable.

"I'm happy to hear that," Severus said, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Minerva smiled at him and then said, "Thanks for caring."

When she finally left later that night Severus fed the cats and then thought over what Koko had done. He decided to check if he had shredded the letter, like he always did. However he didn't find the letter and that made him think that Koko had hid it really well.

"One day I'll find that letter," Severus told the cat.

Koko just ate.

The art report that featured his friend came out and as he read it he had to smile at himself. He liked the idea that he had been able to help him and sure enough that afternoon he got a letter back from him.

Dear Severus,

Thanks for the lovely review and I've gotten at least three letters wanting my paintings. Margaret was ecstatic. Once again, thanks for your review.

Sincerely,

Mike

He put it away and then gathered his cloak. He was going to have a talk with his boss about a small job that he wanted to do. It would take him back to Hogwarts but since hardly anyone was writing to him, asking for him to view their works, he had nothing else to do.

When he arrived he sat down and at once told his boss about his idea. Daniel was very excited about doing a review of the Headmaster and Headmistress paintings that were in the Head's office.

"That would be rather exciting," Daniel told him.

"I thought you would," Severus told him.

Daniel then leaned back. "How are things going with you, other then the job?"

"Well," Severus answered.

"I heard that Miss Granger assaulted you," Daniel informed him.

Severus didn't look shocked, he had a funny feeling that Daniel was watching out for him.

"I survived," Severus told him and Daniel gave him a look.

"I don't like my reporters attacked," Daniel told him. "I don't care what you did or supposedly did. Also there's evidence that what you did was unavoidable and the idea that even Potter is treating you like this is unsavory."

"I agree but what can you do," Severus said, "Miss Granger and the rest of them are heroes."

"So are you," Daniel pointed out.

Severus gave a hollow laugh, "I'm just a former Death Eater that everyone thinks betrayed Dumbledore and the Order that he founded."

"Maybe that's what you think but I have a feeling that not everyone sees it that way."

Severus wasn't too sure about that.

The next day Severus and Alice, the photographer, arrived at Hogwarts. The protective room had already been built and the left side of the site was now being constructed. Severus told Alice to wait on him and he headed down to the site. Harry was busy yelling at Lucius for taking too long to raise a column into place.

"The thing takes too long to rise up," Lucius told him.

"Why don't you use the Egyptian method," Severus suggested and Harry turned.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Harry asked.

"My job," Severus answered, "But I think that method that I suggested will work."

Harry crossed his arms and glared at him.

"And I believe that I'm the one that's in-charge of this," he said.

"True but I'm just suggesting," Severus said and then one of the workers ran to them.

"Sir's you need to see this?" he told them. "I've never seen anything like it even when I was a Death Eater."

Several other people were talking among themselves and Harry ordered all work to stop. Severus joined them and the smell of burned flesh made Severus want to vomit. A man was lying at the bottom of the pit, burned alive.

* * *

"Are you telling me that someone burned this man and left him to be discovered," Minerva said.

"That's exactly what I said," Kingsley said, "And I bet it was one of those prisoners that did it."

"I highly doubt that," Severus told him and Kingsley turned to him.

"And who asked your opinion," he asked.

"Kingsley, I understand that you want to find out who did it but I agree with Snape here," Harry said. "There is no way that the prisoners could have done it."

Kingsley went red.

"Oh so your siding with Snape here," Kingsley said.

"No, I'm just telling you what I believe," Harry said.

"Has the body been removed?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Kingsley answered, "And work will continue."

"Let's just hope no one believes the site is cursed," Minerva told them.

"I hope not either," Severus said.

* * *

"I can't believe I had to see that," Lucius said when Severus joined him. "Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," Severus answered, "But I've got a feeling that a lot of people around here will be spooked."

"Not if there aren't anymore accidents," Lucius said, "I saw a man get his hand crushed as two giant slabs of stone were connected. I don't think this is how Dumbledore wanted his monument built, on the blood of other people."

"Do you enjoy the work?" Severus asked.

"Sure, it gives me a chance to be away from Azkaban but Draco doesn't like it," he said, "One of the men is teaching him how to carve stone. He's going to be doing the hands since he's talented in drawing them."

"Glad to hear that," Severus said.

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. "Find out who killed that man and also be with Minerva when she does give birth. Things will fall into place when that happens."

"Are you trying to sell to me that the world will be a better place once their born?" Severus asked him.

"No, I'm just telling you that you'll wonder why you never had children sooner when you see them. I know that what you were forced to do was horrible but it will be worth it in the end and she seems to want you in their lives."

Severus went a little pink and Lucius grinned.

"Do you love her?" Lucius suddenly asked and Severus stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"Do you love Minerva McGonagall?" Lucius asked.

Severus wanted to say "Yes," but all he said was, "I don't know."

"Well I hope you find out soon," Lucius said. "You need that right now in your life."

"Thanks," Severus said and finally left.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting for this update. I've just been so busy with other things and the chapters that I do upload on other stories have long since been written. Thanks everyone and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.


	17. Revealed

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Bergere: You'll find out more, trust me.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I thought that you might like Severus boss. Also Kingsley's jerkiness, as I like to call it, is going to be a real pain for Severus and Minerva in many chapters to come. If I made any sense.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To JediSkywalker14: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.

To CYMKK09: Sorry about that. I had loads of stuff and I only updated on stories that I had finished.

* * *

Chapter 17: Revealed

The news of the burned body being found at the memorial site was on everyone's mind over the next couple of days. Severus didn't blame everyone for being worried, he was worried. Who was the man and why was he even there. Better yet was it even a man.

"Are you okay, Severus," asked a woman that had never talked to him before.

He looked up from his desk and studied her. She was a dumpy sort of woman that looked a lot older then he was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Severus asked her.

"Of course you do," the woman said, "It happened on your beat, the burned body of that person that was found at the memorial temple."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Severus repeated.

The woman gave him a look. "Oh I'm supposed to believe that."

"Believe it," Severus told her, "Now I have to do something and then I'm out of here."

He got up and left the woman alone…fuming.

Severus picked up his pay and headed to Gringotts to separate it. Half would go to Minerva and the other half would go into his account. When he entered the bank he noticed, to his horror, that Granger and Weasley dumb-boy was there. He went to the nearest goblin and thankfully was able to complete it without them noticing him. As he left he wondered if he would have such good luck again.

He then decided that it was about time to do some baby shopping. Dumbledore would be laughing from beyond the grave if he could see Severus Snape, feared Death Eater spy, going baby shopping. But no crib or clothes had been bought yet and in a few months the babies would be coming and they needed a crib to sleep in and clean clothes to wear.

When he entered a shop called 'Bunny Babies,' he groaned. Why did owners of children's clothes have to call their shops revoltly cute names? He didn't have much money in the first place so he was only able to buy one crib and a couple of clothes. He really hated not having as much money as the Malfoy's did but he was going to give his children everything he had.

"Send this to Snape Manor," Severus told the woman, handing her the piece of parchment.

"Will do," the woman told him and Severus left the shop.

Later that night Severus was busy working on something when an owl came through the open window. He didn't understand why the window wouldn't close but it allowed owls to come in and drop off their letters. He took the letter and opened it.

_Severus,_

_ Come by Hogwarts tomorrow to do that interview that you planned. I'm looking forward to your visit and Dumbledore is looking forward in seeing you. Thanks for attempting to come by._

_Minerva_

_PS! Lily kicked today._

Severus felt tears welling up from that one line. His daughter had kicked today and even though, a long time ago, he would have considered it stupid and pointless deep inside it made the biggest difference in the world. He folded the letter and put it were the cats couldn't get to it. He then turned in for the night.

The next morning, after breakfast, he headed back to Hogwarts. Alice was back again and he hoped that this time he got what he needed. The workers were still on it and it looked as though some work had been done since the last time he had been there. Minerva was waiting on them when they arrived and she gave Severus a sweet smile.

"Follow me," Minerva said.

She took them to the Head's office where Dumbledore waved at Severus when he stepped in. Alice set things up while Severus asked Minerva about some of the paintings and who painted them.

"They were all painted by the same family," Minerva told him. "They've been painting Headmaster and Mistress Paintings for over a thousand years."

"I'm surprised that their still around," Alice said, "With all the Pureblood inbreeding."

"Some of them married half-bloods or Muggleborns," Minerva answered.

"Sounds like a sound thing to do," Severus said.

Alice took several rolls of film and then left them alone. She walked over and pulled something out from under a pile of books and handed it to him. Severus read and his whole stomach dropped.

"Mr. Short," he said.

"Yes," Minerva said, "And the reason that I kept this for you was that you handled that gallery."

"Yes, does the Ministry think that I was responsible?" Severus asked her.

"No," Minerva answered, "But trust me when I say that you won't be left alone."

"Of course not," Severus said, his tone bitter, "Why would I even think that they would leave me alone."

"Well I'll make sure that nothing happens," Minerva promised.

"Thanks," Severus said and then left.

* * *

A/N: Well that was unexpected. Next up: I'm skipping November and going into December as something unexpected happens.


	18. I Don't Celebrate Christmas

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To eternal vampire: Thanks for your lovely review and I'm glad that I made your night. Also Narcissa is going to help out since Severus did save her and her families life. Naturally she won't blame him that it didn't go as planned.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JediSkywalker14: Thanks for your review and I'll try and update more often.

* * *

Chapter 18: I Don't Celebrate Christmas

October and November passed without any news of what had happened to Mr. Short. Severus was starting to suspect that something just wasn't right about the whole thing, minus the burning of the body, and that the killer was just getting to chummy. However murder wasn't his beat, though a little voice told him that murder had become part of his beat. It was now December and the snow was falling in sheets, making the outside look enchanting.

Inside there was no tree and no presents, like Severus Snape ever celebrated Christmas. His only company was his cats and that's how he liked it. However his mind kept thinking about what had happened to Mr. Short and who was running the gallery now.

"You know what makes me wonder," Severus said to the cats on Christmas Eve, "Is why would anyone want to kill him. It just doesn't make any sense."

Yum Yum ignored him but Koko was staring at him. Suddenly he turned his head to the fireplace and something green came out and in a few moments Remus stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Severus," Remus said.

"Lupin, what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Well you know the term is over so we've decided to pay you a visit," Remus told him.

He took something out and a few moments later a huge tree with dancing fairies and holly was in the corner and Remus put his present under it.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Severus told him as Tonks joined them, "Oh great, more company."

"Woncher Severus," Tonks said, in her usual greeting.

"Hello, Nymphadora," Severus said, using the name she hated.

Tonks stuck her tongue out.

If Severus thought that only Remus and his annoying wife would be the only ones joining him he was sadly mistaken. Soon his living room was filled with all his former co-workers as well as Fred, George, and to his horror their wives. The new Mrs. Weasley's had brought food with them and soon the sound and smells of Christmas was all around. The only person that wasn't there was Minerva.

"Where's Minerva at?" Severus asked Remus.

"Oh she's coming," Remus told him, smirking at him. "However don't let the Weasley twins hear you missing Minerva or they might think you need your head examined."

"They'll find out soon enough," Severus told him.

Ten minutes later Minerva appeared and she brought Granger with her. Granger looked like she really didn't want to be here but her robes told her that she answered to Minerva.

"Was this your idea, Headmistress?" Severus asked and Minerva went pink.

"Of course it was," she said, "No need to have our hero spending Christmas alone."

Granger shot them an ugly look at the mention of the word "Hero."

"So how's Harry doing with the memorial temple?" Remus asked, "I've only been there a couple of times."

"The walls and ceiling protecting Dumbledore's tomb have been finally completed," Minerva said. "The entire site has been encased in protective magic during this weather. We're hoping to start on the walls after the Christmas Holidays."

"I'm glad to hear that," Severus said, "This is supposed to be my penance for what I've done."

"Personally I don't understand why it has to be big?" Granger commented. "The white tomb was enough."

"Well Kingsley doesn't believe so," Remus said, "I talked with him yesterday he said that the larger it is the better he'll feel."

He then turned to Severus. "Your not planning anything larger are you."

"No, though I was thinking about building a boat," Severus told him, "Something for the family to enjoy."

Granger shot Severus another look but Remus turned to Minerva, "How are the little buns doing?"

"Well," Minerva answered, "Oh Miss Granger is pregnant."

Granger gave them all a smug look, "It's going to be a girl and I'm naming her Rose."

"Very nice, Miss Granger," Severus said, "And who is the lucky, smart, wizard?"

"Ron Weasley," Granger snapped.

"I think I should rephrase that," Severus mocked, "Who is the lucky, dumb, wizard?"

"Don't call my boyfriend dumb," Granger snapped, "At least the father didn't murder Dumbledore."

Snape glared at her and then at that moment, and adding to more of his discomfort, Potter appeared.

"Sorry about being late," Potter said, "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh not much, Harry, just Snape calling my boyfriend dumb," Granger told him.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, "Ronald Weasley cared more about his stomach then he did his studies. I believe he had to copy off your notes so that he wouldn't get a bad O.W.L in History of Magic. At least Mr. Potter tried his best."

Granger went even redder.

"I'm afraid that your daughter might take after the father in more ways then you can imagine."

"Oh and your children will be better," Granger snapped.

"May and may not be," Severus said, "One may never know."

Granger turned and thankfully left.

"I think you may have a point, Severus," Minerva said.

"I always have a point because I pay attention," Severus told her and then turned to Potter, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Can we talk somewhere," Potter asked.

"Sure," Severus said, though he wasn't going to trust himself without his wand.

They went into the kitchen and Potter told him what Dumbledore had told him. Severus was surprised that he was even listening to a painting, since normally Potter didn't listen to anyone.

"I'm sorry that I acted the way that I did," Potter told him.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better," Severus said to him.

"It's not supposed to but I hope that it's a start," Potter said. "Oh I'm expecting a son."

"Congratulations," Severus said, though he really didn't feel it. "What are you naming him?"

"I don't know," Potter answered, "But I promised Ginny that it wouldn't be a dumb name."

Potter then left Severus to his thoughts.

Later that night, when everyone had left, Severus told Minerva what had happened in the kitchen. She seemed delighted to hear that Potter had tried to make amends.

"I hope he doesn't try to turn me into a hero," Severus said.

"I'm sure he won't," Minerva said.

Severus snorted with disbelief.

"Severus, I want to go out with you again," Minerva announced.

Severus looked surprised at this.

"You want to go out with me again," Severus said and Minerva nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about that gallery that you first went to," Minerva suggested, "I heard that Mrs. Swish is running it now."

"YOW!" came a sudden, baritone; voice that make both of them jump.

Severus wondered what the cat was trying to tell him.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and have kept me going. Next up: Severus and Minerva go to the gallery and Severus uncovers a clue.


	19. Strange Things

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review, loved it.

To attyfan: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like the new role that Snape's playing.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JediSkywalker14: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you said that I'm a good writer. It takes a lot of thinking to come up with these things.

* * *

Chapter 19: Strange Things

"So are you going out on a date?" a female reporter asked Severus when he came to get his pay.

Severus groaned. This woman wanted to know every part of his life and it was getting annoying.

"And why do you think that I'm going out on a stupid date," Severus asked her.

"Because your dressed nice, wearing cologne, and you're coming before noon to pick up your pay," she answered, grinning.

Severus chose not to answer that.

When he had gotten his pay he separated it and then went to get another crib ordered for the babies. So far his time had only allowed him one but now with December slowly coming to an end he needed to at least get the four bought by February. He also had more clothes ordered as well as diapers. His inner Severus shuttered at the thought of changing filthy diapers but Lucius once told him that it was all part of being a father. He figured that Lucius would say that again.

He stopped by the site to see how things were going and it amazed him at how quickly things were moving. Potter demanded that all workers, prisoners or not, get a break and so the workers were eating sandwiches and the prisoners were drinking soup.

"Can I see Lucius for a moment," Severus told Harry.

"Sure," Harry said and motioned for the foreman to tell Lucius that he had a visitor.

"Hello, Lucius," Severus said, as they sat down.

"Going out on a date?" Lucius asked, grinning.

Severus grumbled, "Why does everyone believe I'm going out on a date?"

"Your dress nice, Severus, that's the big clue," Lucius said, "So how's Narcissa doing?"

"Well," Severus answered, "She's worried that she'll never see you again so I'm going to have my lawyer try and get you freed."

"Thanks," Lucius said, "Oh I'm working on the drawing and writing on the stone walls."

"That's great," Severus said, glad for his friend.

"So what brings you here besides telling me that your going to help me get freed?"

Severus wasn't sure how to ask this question, "Well in July the brood is coming-."

"The what?" Lucius asked, cutting Severus off.

"The brood, the kicking crying pounds of flesh," Severus said.

"Severus, are you talking about your babies," Lucius asked.

"Yes," Severus said and Lucius laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Only you would call precious bundles of joy broods," Lucius said.

"Their not going to be precious," Severus told him.

"Of course they are," Lucius said, "Look, Severus, I know that you care about them or else you wouldn't be coming to me for advice. Listen to what I'm going to tell you. Babies are the most innocent thing that evil can't corrupt and your girl is having four of them. I think that this is something that I would even be looking forward to and if you think that you're going to be a bad father, just because your own father was bad, and then listen to my advice. Potter thinks that he's going to be a bad father, I hear him talking to that Weasley girl about his fears, and if I had a chance to talk with him I'll tell him the same thing that I'm going to tell you. Don't worry if you're going to be a bad father, just focus on the moment.

"Because the only way that you can be a bad father is if you ignore them and give them the impression that you hate them. Men know how to be good father, it's just the small few that ignore that and treat them like they would anyone else. Don't worry; I'm sure that in a few decades we'll be hearing of your pretty girl or boy marrying some rich witch or wizard."

"Thanks for the advice," Severus said.

"Oh and one more piece of advice," Lucius said as Severus got up.

"What."

"Watch out for the cannon when you change your boy's diapers," Lucius advised and then laughed as Severus went pale.

* * *

Minerva was waiting on Severus for their date and he told her that he had come by Hogwarts to have a few words of advice from his old friend. She laughed when he finished and then went pink.

"I think you'll be a great father," Minerva told him.

"That's what I think Lucius is trying to tell me," Severus said.

"Then listen to him," Minerva told him.

They went to the gallery and Severus showed her the paintings that he liked. She frowned at the statues that were on display and when a woman appeared Severus's senses reeled. It was Luna Lovegood, but what was she doing out of school.

"Hello, Professors," Luna said.

"Miss Lovegood, what are you doing here?"

"It's winter break," Luna told them, "So how are you liking the gallery?"

"It's nice," Severus said, "So are any of these paintings for sale or are they just for display."

"Oh you can buy one," Luna told him. "I'll go back and get the catalog."

And she left them alone.

"I wonder how she got a job here." Severus asked.

"Oh don't bother with it," Minerva said, "Let the girl get some kind of training. You know it's very hard to find a job these days."

"Only in America," Severus told her.

He let Minerva wonder on her own and started looking around. He wasn't intending on snooping as it might draw attention from other people. In a room called "The War Room," he noticed something in the corner. Normal people wouldn't have noticed it but his sharp Potions Master eye could catch anything. He bent down and picked up a scrap of something.

It was a piece of canvas and it was colored blue but there were splashes of red that looked like blood. He pocketed it and then he went to re-join Minerva.

"I saw a lot of things in there that I liked," Minerva told Severus as they left the gallery.

"I'm glad that you did," Severus said, "So did you have a good time?"

Minerva wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He returned it and when she pulled away she smiled. "Did that answer your question?" she asked.

"It sure did," Severus said, smiling back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks once more for reviewing. Next up: Koko has a fit over the piece and Filch pays Severus a visit.


	20. Filch's Visit

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Bergere: Sorry about that and I'm glad that you're back on.

To The Tenth Doctor's Companion: Thanks for your review and I love the Cat Who Series as well.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JediSkywalker14: The story isn't over but thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review and don't worry. I get busy as well.

* * *

Chapter 20: Filch's Visit

"I wonder what this is all about," Severus asked Minerva when they left.

She looked at the piece after they had left and Minerva told him that she believed that it looked like blood.

"Do you think this has anything to do with that man's death?" Minerva asked him.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that I'm going to find out," Severus said.

Minerva placed a hand on his arm and looked at him. "You be careful, alright," she said to him, her voice filled with worry.

"I promise that I will," Severus told her and then kissed her goodbye.

When he got back home he fed the cats and then placed the cloth on the table. He had a feeling that it was blood but was it Mr. Short. He didn't know the man personally but someone wanted him dead and had done it. He had a bad feeling that Mrs. Swish was responsible but that was only because she had yelled at him when he had interviewed Mr. Short.

"What I don't understand is did Mrs. Swish do it," Severus asked himself. "She hated this one painter and the fact that Mr. Short was showing his paintings.

Suddenly Koko jumped up on the table and started sniffing the cloth. He bared his teeth for the world to see and Severus knew that he only did that around blood.

"Koko, boy, what is it?" Severus asked.

Koko hissed and then swatted it onto the floor. In a flash it was gone with Severus chasing after it and the cat.

However Koko vanished into one of the many rooms and Severus knew that he would never catch up with him. One day he was going to find out exactly where Koko went and where he went with the things that he took. The next morning Severus set plans to visit the Half-Moon Gallery, the only place that he knew of that allowed werewolves to work. He knew that Remus was considering working here because he still believed the job was jinxed.

The Half-Moon Gallery was a large building that had all sorts of paintings in the windows and once he entered he saw more statues then he had ever seen in his life. He looked around a bit and the owner of the gallery appeared. He was a stocky man that had less hair then Mr. Weasley. He was dressed nicely but he had the scars that indicated that he was a werewolf.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes I'm Severus Snape and I'm the art reporter for the Daily Prophet," Severus told him. "I'm supposed to talk to a Mr. Weed."

"I'm him," the man said, "What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"The reason behind the gallery?" Severus asked.

"To give werewolves employment," Mr. Weed answered, "We also have some werewolves that are artists themselves so I put their artwork up. It gives them the recognizing that they normally would never have."

Severus wrote this down.

"Is there any work that's any good?" Severus asked.

"Their all good," Mr. Weed said his voice giving Severus the impression that he believed that he was better then him.

"Let me Floo a photographer and have him take photos of some of them."

"That would be appropriate," Mr. Weed said.

Severus Flooed someone and got Alice again.

"Take photo's of the ugliest paintings that are here," Severus told her.

She nodded and then started to set up.

An hour later he turned his type and photo's in to Daniel. He looked at them and frowned.

"These are the ugliest paintings that I've ever seen," Daniel commented and then laughed, "They'll eat them up."

"Oh I know they will," Severus told him and then left.

Later that night, right before Severus was about to turn in, Filch came to visit. He had no idea what the Caretaker wanted but he was willing to hear him out.

"Filch, what can I do for you?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping for a talk," Filch said.

"Then sit down," Severus said and he returned to his seat and Filch sat across from him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to retire at the end of the term," Filch said, "And I have a sister that is a lot younger then me and I was wondering if you could ask the Headmistress to take her in."

"Is she a Squib?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Filch answered, "Her birth caused my parents to leave and never return. She's had it hard."

Severus knew how hard it was for a squib to get a job.

"I'll have a talk with Minerva," Severus told him.

"Thanks," Filch said and then got up. "So how are you doing?"

"Well," Severus said, getting up as well. "But like I said, I'll have a talk with him."

Filch nodded and then left.

The next morning Severus owled Daniel, telling him that he would be late, and then headed to Hogwarts to talk with Minerva as he had promised. The term hadn't restarted yet and the memorial temple wasn't being worked on because of the ice and snow. He stamped his feet and then headed up to the Headmistress office.

Minerva was waiting on him even before he had reached the phoenix and Severus told her about Filch wanting to leave at the end of the term.

"I told him that I would have a talk with you about his sister," Severus told her.

"Well I'm glad that Argus has decided to leave, he needs to spend his last years in a place that doesn't have children."

"I agree," Severus said.

"Well tell Argus to have his sister over here during the summer," Minerva said.

"I'll let him know," Severus told her and when the meeting was done that's exactly what he did along with asking her how the babies were doing.

"Their fine," Minerva said, smiling at him, "Thanks for asking."

"No problem," Severus said and then kissing her on the forehead he was finally gone.

* * *

Next up: Severus gets a threatening letter.


	21. Pus

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Thanks for your review and Filch really needs to retire.

To angelous369: Thanks for your review and as you know, there's more.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 21: Pus

When Severus got back home he once again noticed that he had a pile of mail. A thought popped into his mind about getting a Wizarding box but he figured that the pile would get even larger and he didn't really feel like seeing Miss Granger anytime soon. So he settled down and started on the letters. The first couple were all about how much they liked what kind of job he was doing and asking him if he could come and talk with some local artists.

Severus knew that this would be the kind of stuff that would make up for all those galleries that refused to be nice and talk with him. He liked talking to local artists as they weren't polluted by other people. He wrote down their names and were they lived, promising to talk with them when he had the time. The next one was from Luna Lovegood, talking about a series of paintings that she was doing and if he would see them.

"Oh great I'm going to have a conversation for more then three minutes with Loony Lovegood," Severus muttered, "That's just what I need."

However he put her down…at the very bottom of the list.

He finished reading his mail and then went to feed the cats. Koko and Yum Yum made it clear that they were first and mail was last. He shook his head and went into the bedroom to change for bed and turn the radio on.

"**Tonight lets talk about why the world is going to hell**," said the announcer, which made Severus eyes roll. "**The end is coming and it's coming on December 21****st****, 2012. We must all be prepared that our world will cease to be**."

"And I'm going to laugh when it doesn't happen," Severus told the radio and turned it off.

He then turned over and went to sleep.

The next morning was Severus day off, which he was glad about, and so he decided to spend the time with his cats and a good book. He fed them and then settled in to read a good book. As he read an owl came in and dropped a letter. He at once bookmarked his place and took the letter. Cutting it open he hissed in pain as Bubotuber Pus hit his skin. The letter fell open and through the pain he read:

Snape,

Leave this alone or pus will be the least of your problems.

"Oh great," Severus muttered and then left.

He went to St. Mungo and a Healer led him into a room where she gave him something for his hands. As he waited for the effects to take hold he thought about what the letter had said. He knew that he had gotten someone's attention but really, pus, that was a bit childish. Of course it could have been a knife or a bullet so he was counting himself lucky. When the Healer returned she wrapped his hands up and told him that he couldn't write anything for a week.

"But I need to do my job, the Ministry orders me to do this."

"Well then get someone to help you," the Healer said, "But don't be writing or reading."

"How am I supposed to read?" Severus asked him.

The Healer rolled her eyes. "Try something; I'm sure that you'll be able to do it."

* * *

"Books on tape," Harry told Severus when he came to visit an hour after Severus had left St. Mungo.

He put a tape player on the table and put a tape in.

"And how is this supposed to help me read?" Severus asked him.

"Because someone does it for you," Harry told him, "Dudley had one and I got hooked on it."

Severus groaned, "Are you telling me that these things are for people that are too lazy to actually read a book."

"No, they're for people that either can't read or don't have the time," Harry told him. "And since you can't read due to a prank that reminds me of what happened to Hermione then you need it. Enjoy."

And Harry was gone.

"Blasted Potter," Severus hissed, pressing the button. "Like I need any help in reading."

He leaned back in his bed and listened.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but my family and I have tons to do. I personally will make it up when I update next time. Thanks everyone that reviewed, you keep my heart glad. Next up: Severus visits Harry and Ginny and gets another clue.


	22. Another Clue

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To JediSkywalker14: Sorry, I thought that you believed the story was over. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: Harry wanted Snape to be able to listen to books on tape but Minerva is going to come in handy when it comes to Snape being able to read his letters. Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Cassandra30: Thanks for your reviews. About Chapter 3: I think that Hermione frowned way too much for anyone's liking. About Chapter 4: Some artists, and I've seen them, have no sense of what people like or don't like. I think Severus should have burned it along with the artist.

About Chapter 5: Thanks for your lovely review. About Chapter 6: Thanks for your review. About Chapter 7: Thanks for your review. About Chapter 8: I still can't believe that Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him. Let the man die a slow and painful death at the hands of Bellatrix, in my personal opinion. I mean, in the books did Dumbledore really have to treat Harry like a pig for the slaughter. That makes me really hate him.

About Chapter 9: The Ministry wanted to have him do something that wasn't connected to being a Potions Master. Personal punishment, like Minerva and all his friends are going to keep him away from a Potions Lab. What the Ministry of Magic doesn't know won't hurt them. About Chapter 10: Thanks for your approval of the names.

About Chapter 11: This chapter proved who the adult was and who the children were. For a girl that's supposed to be all adult, she stinks and I mean it in a bad way. Personally I'm going to take her child and make it so dumb that it can't even tie its shoes without falling over and will be worst then Neville. While Snape's children will grow up to be important and everyone will like them and care for them while Hermione's child will be gross and people will want to burn it. Sorry, I've been watching too much of that one video. Of course my brother makes me and you can't look away because the Squirrel tells the truth about a lot of things and that includes hikes in coffee prices, video stores ripping you off and other things like that.

About Chapter 12: Thanks for your review. About Chapter 13: Severus wouldn't do that, he's way too honest and he has children coming so he can't be a thief. I hope that I made any sense in this review. About Chapter 14: Thanks. About Chapter 15: Totally, though things aren't what you think they are. About Chapter 16: Of course not, that's why he was burned not bloodied. About Chapter 17: Don't think that it was Mrs. Swish; you will be way surprised who it is and the reason. About Chapter 18: I'm glad you liked the chapter and Hermione can personally burn. She's still acting like an idiot and in the books we never found out what she thought of Snape dying. Dumb, dumb, dumb. About Chapter 19: I agree with what you said. Harry should listen to Lucius, he might be a prisoner of Azkaban but he still has sense.

About Chapter 20: Thanks for your review and about Chapter 21: Thanks for your review and to everyone else. Sorry about it being long but she did review a lot and it wouldn't of fit PM.

To RebeccaRoy: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 22: Another Clue

During the month of January Severus hardly ever saw Minerva. He knew that she was busy with the students and making sure that none of them grew up to try and take over for Tom Riddle. He was worried that she wasn't taking care of herself and was always sending owls, telling her to take care of herself. He hoped that she listened.

"So what are you going to do today?" his nosy co-worker asked.

Snape looked up from what he was doing.

"I'm planning on doing nothing," Severus answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, that's all," she said, "I mean, you stay in that house all day and only leave to work."

"I do other things besides staying at home all day or coming out to only work," Severus told him.

"Like what, feed your cats?"

Severus glared at her and she laughed.

"For your information their smarter then most people that I know and that's saying something," Severus told her.

The woman laughed. "The moment that happens I'll dress like a puppy and say that I'm stupid and lick my own feet."

Severus grinned at her, "I'll keep you to that."

It took someone to help him use the Floo but he managed to get back home. When he walked in he was surprised to see Potter standing there. He had no idea how Potter had managed to get in but he was here and he wondered what Potter wanted.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to visit me and Ginny," Potter asked.

"I thought that she was back at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Well she's being allowed to spend time with me for a few days," Harry said to him. "She seems a little out of it right now."

"YOW!" said a loud voice, making both of them jump.

Severus wondered why Koko was acting like this.

"I'll come," Severus told him.

"That would be great," Potter said and then left.

The next morning Severus took the day off and went to visit Potter. Grimmauld Place had changed a lot since it had last been used as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and Severus had brought Koko with him since the cat hardly ever got out. Potter greeted him after Kreature had opened the door for him.

"I'm glad that you showed up," Potter said.

"Well I had nothing better to do so I decided to show up."

Potter laughed and then directed him into the Drawing Room.

The room was done tastefully and thankfully not in red and gold. When he asked about it Potter told him that he was tired of the color. This surprised him since Sirius's brother seemed to bask in silver and green.

"After what I saw in Sirius's brother's room I decided that I didn't want to follow his path and make the house look like a miniature version of Gryffindor house."

"I'm sure plenty of people thank you," Severus said.

Potter grinned. "I thought you would agree, since you hate Gryffindor House so much. But-," he rushed on when he saw that Severus was about to open his mouth, "I agree that my father was a jerk and had no clue that his actions would have real consequence so I'm hoping that this is the beginning of making things better for the both of us."

"Let me think about that," Severus said and then looked at the door, "Where's your girlfriend at?"

"I think she might be in the bathroom," Potter said, "I'll go and look for her."

And he left the room.

Severus placed Koko down and the cat moved around. He looked around and saw more of the difference between the last time that he had been here and now. Suddenly he heard Koko poking his nose somewhere and he went over to see what the cat was doing. He was scratching at something and that's when he noticed the edge of a handle. Taking out his handkerchief he used it to pull the handle out. Attached to it was a bloody knife.

"What in the world-," he started and then he heard a loud scream and turned just in time to see Ginny raising a vase up and Koko jumping up and scratching her face.

Ginny screamed in pain, dropping the vase. It smashed into thousands of pieces and Ginny fell to the floor. Severus slowly got to his feet and saw Koko planting his body firmly on her chest.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure that no one expected that. Next up: Severus has a few thoughts about how knew that Ginny was the killer and his co-worker has to live up to what she said.


	23. Explaining

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To CYMKK09: Sometimes the one person that you didn't think did it, did it. It will be all explained here.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 23: Explaining

"What I don't understand is why Ginny attacked you," Remus said after Severus had finally been clear and able to use his hands.

"Because Koko found the handle and I pulled it out," Severus answered, "She must have walked in and saw that I was looking in the spot that she hid the knife. When she saw me pulling out she grabbed the first thing that she saw. Too bad it was the vase that I gave Lily before she died."

"But why did Ginny kill Mr. Short?"

"I believe that she was involved in something that was connected to him," Severus said, "Only Ginny knows how she managed to lure him but she stabbed him and then burned his body. She dumped the body at the site, knowing that it would be halted. She probably was hoping that it would be abandoned."

"Did she dump the body because she hated Dumbledore?" Nymph asked.

"I don't know but I'm hoping the Aurors can figure it out," Severus said.

"I think that smart cat of yours figured it out," Remus joked, "I mean, he knew where the knife was."

Severus had to grin about that and then Kingsley appeared. He sat down and looked at the three others that were at the table.

"Well it seems that we have a motive for Ginny killing Mr. Short," Kingsley said, "It seems that she was selling off her boyfriend's things that he had gotten from the vaults when he came of age. The vase couldn't be sold because lover boy here put a spell on it."

Severus glared at him.

"She met him in the one place that no one would expect and they had an argument and out came the knife. She then magically burned him so that no one would smell it and then dumped the body."

"She murdered him at Hogwarts," Severus told him, "Ginny wasn't of age yet and Hogwarts was the only place that she could do the deed without getting a notice from the Ministry of Magic."

"Poor Harry," Remus said, "All those things lost forever."

"Actually their all in Mr. Short's house," Kingsley said.

"Did Ginny say why she chose to place the burned remains on the site of the memorial temple?"

"Simple she hated Dumbledore and hated Snape's idea of building anything that was connected to him," Kingsley said, "She blamed him for everything, including how Harry had been treated. She also confessed that she planned on killing the Albus before Snape here was forced to."

"Well I'm glad that she was caught," Nymph said, "No telling what would have happened if she hadn't."

Severus shuttered and then he remembered something.

"I need to get going," Severus told them.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"Oh just to force someone to do something that she swore she would do," Severus told them, "And tell Potter that I'm sorry about what happened to everything he had."

"Will do," Kingsley said and Severus left.

* * *

"What's this for?" his co-worker asked.

He had a costume with him and a big grin on his face. "Oh just forcing you to fulfill your promise. My cat did solve the mystery and you told me that you would dress up and tell people that you lick your feet."

She went pale. "I'm so not doing this?"

"Oh really, well I think that I can find a way to make you do it and it's perfectly legal."

She grumbled at him and took it. "I'm so going to pay you back for this."

Severus laughed and left her alone.

* * *

"I'll admit that this the funniest thing that I've ever seen in my life," Fred Weasley said as everyone laughed at the costume claded co-worker of Severus.

"Well sometimes I have some good ideas," Severus told him, "So how is the family reacting to the news?"

"Not well," George answered, "They think that you framed her."

Severus snorted at that.

"That's what I thought as well," Fred said, "I think that nothing will convince them that Ginny went off her rocker and killed that man."

"Well let me know the moment they see sense," Severus told them.

"Will do," Fred said and then Severus left.

* * *

Next Up: Severus has a few words with his cat and we see his children being sorted.


	24. Severus Children's Sorting

Title: Snape's Revenge

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort makes Snape Headmaster but when Voldemort tells him who will be Muggle Studies Professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape has his own ideas on who would be perfect for the positions. Guess who comes to Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: I'm not a big Ginny fan. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Bergere: I'm glad that you liked it and thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Here's your update.

* * *

Chapter 24: Severus Children Sorting

When Severus got home Koko and Yum Yum were waiting on him. He fed them some food that Remus had sent them and then sat down at the table.

"You know I must thank you for what you've done for me," Severus told Koko. "If it hadn't been for you I would have been dead. But what I want to know is how did you know where that bloody knife was at?"

The cat didn't look up at him but continued to eat. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. He had a funny feeling that he would never know the answer to this or any of the others.

_**Eleven Years Later…**_

Severus was setting next to his wife, Minerva, when Professor Longbottom came in with the line of first years. The hat and stool were waiting on them and when the new students had gathered the hat started on its song. He really hated the Sorting Hat song but he put up with it. He saw his four children, Lily and Bast who looked very pretty and excited and Samuel and Jonathan looking nervous.

"Snape, Bast."

Severus and Minerva's daughter walked up to the front and the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled and the Ravenclaw table cheered as the hat was taken off and she went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Snape, Jonathan."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and the Slytherin table cheered as he went over to their table.

"I can't believe that he's in Slytherin," Minerva said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll turn out alright," Severus told her.

"I hope so," Minerva said.

"Snape, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and the Gryffindor table cheered as she got up and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Just like her namesake," Minerva said and Severus smiled.

"Snape, Samuel."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat repeated and he went over to join his sister.

Severus grinned and then he watched Hermione's daughter walking up the hat when her name was called. Severus saw that Hermione's daughter looked so unlike her parents and he really felt bad for anyone that had her.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and both Severus and Minerva gasped but she just went over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh Gods she's in the same house as our son," Severus said.

"I think that I'll have to watch this," Minerva told him.

Severus hoped so.

Later that night Severus looked over the finished memorial temple. It looked even better then he had even imagined and he was sure that Dumbledore would be proud. He turned to the castle and wished his children all the luck in the world and he hoped that everyone lived as happily as he had.

**The End**

_A/N: _I hope that all of you enjoyed this story as I've had fun writing it. I might do a sequel to this story, though I don't know when that's going to happen. Thanks for reading.


End file.
